A New Beginning
by Handoverdabishies
Summary: Kahoko's gone. Their world is falling apart, especially Len's. But wait- who's Nakayama Haruka? Warning: If you are a 100% Kahoko lover do not read. Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

"Len, it wasn't your fault. We know it was an accident," Hihara coaxed.

"Just leave him alone, it doesn't matter what you say.

It's his fault she's gone," Tsuchiura spat.

"Tsuchiura kun! It wasn't his fault! It wasn't anyone's fault. Tsukimori kun, are you all right?" Mio questioned behind tears.

"..."

"Let's just go, give him some time. Just know it wasn't your fault," Nao suggested. They all walked away with deathly silence of both Azuma and Tsuchiura. Nao and Mio were silently mourning, as Hihara tried to lighten the mood, but it was obvious he wanted to cry himself.

Drip Drip "It's raining! Should we really have left Tsukimori kun there alone? He will catch a cold!" Mio asked concerned.

"A little rain won't hurt him, his heart can't possibly be any colder," Tsuchiura sneered. Mio lowered her head as they silently headed for the car.

Len stood there staring at the picture set in the stone. Her golden eyes lit up when smiled, as her cherry locks cradled her pale face. The light trickle became a heavy pour beating down on his back and making the soil around the stone moist. He bent down and lightly pricked the soil with his index finger...

_ "Tsukimori-kun!"_

"..." he fell to his knees resting upon the stone. Tsuchiura may have thought him cold, but little did he know that this would have the greatest affect on Len, than it did anyone else. He knelt in the rain for hours, forced to be cursed with the memory of losing the one he valued the most._ I'm sorry..._

** ~1 year later~**

" It feels good to be third years right? I'm excited, but I haven't decided where I want to go for college!" Mio excitedly sang.

"Yeah, it feels pretty good but I don't want to leave the school yet..." Nao replied.

"You don't have to go yet! The year has just begun, so let's make it the best year ever!" Mio pledged.

"You're right. I'm glad your feeling better Mio, I was worried about you for the longest time..." Nao explained. Mio was silent for a moment, and her face went blank, but she immediantly brought herself back, "Yeah, well I should continue living how I would, that's what she would want, right?"

Nao half smiled," You're right... Let's go see if we're in the same class again this year," Nao said trying to erase the unpleasant vibe.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mio yelled grabbing Nao's arm an rushing towards the crowd of people.

"Excuse us," Nao politely said scanning the board for their names.

" We're together! We're in class 2-B!" Mio shouted excitedly.

"Yea- "Excuse me," A green haired boy asked.

"Tsuchiura kun!" Mio and Nao shouted in unison.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Tsuchiura greeted casually.

" We're good. We have the same class together, what class are you in?" Nao wondered.

"Well it seems I'm in 2-A," he answered.

A blue haired boy was making his way through the crowd. He was giving off such an unpleasant aura, people made way for him to pass. He walked right in front of the three to check his class.

"Oi Tsukimori-kun, say excuse me when you pass in front of people," Tsuchiura said. Len shot him a glare so cold it sent shivers down your spine. This was enough to warn Tsuchiura that he wasn't to be spoken to. Len trailed off after checking his class.

"What's his problem?" Tsuchiura said.

"Tsukimori-kun had never really been nice, but he's been giving off so much more of a hating aura, everyone's afraid to speak to him," Nao explained.

"He's been that way ever since that day..." Mio spoke looking down.

Tsuchiura mood instantly turned sour," Why should he be upset? It's his fault anyway."

"Tsuchiura-kun stop it! It's not anyone's fault! Kahoko would hate it if you kept saying that! How do you think Tsukimori-kun feels?" Mio screamed storming off.

"Mio wait!" "You know Tsuchiura-kun, that accident happened a year ago and we've all had trouble coping with it. And if you hadn't noticed, Tsukimori-kun has had the hardest time with it out of all of us. Think about that next time you want to accuse him of this," Nao scolded following after Mio.

_ Maybe that was too much..._ He thought.

"Mio, slow down. Are you all right?" Nao asked running to catch up to her.

"I'm fine, but I hate it when he does that! I know Kahoko wouldn't have wanted Tsuchiura-kun to say that to Tsukimori-kun. I don't think he ever fully got over what happened, and he probably blames himself. Tsuchiura-kun saying those things doesn't help him," Mio spoke.

"I know, but you have to also understand we all are going through a tough time now. But we have to learn to cope. Tsukimori-kun only opened his heart to Kahoko, but I know there will be someone else out there to slowly heal him. We just have to be patient, ok?" Nao reassured.

Ring Ring, the bell rung signaling everyone to get to class. Mio smiled at Nao's sweet words," Ok, let's get to class." _I hope that someone comes along soon..._

Tsuchiura started off to class, and arrived through the door. As soon as he arrived his mood went from bad to worse, the only two seats open were on either side of Len.

" May I sit here?" Tsuchiura asked between clenched teeth remembering what Mio and Nao said about Tsukimori-kun.

Len turned and looked at Tsuchiura with a emotionless poker face," Well seeing how there are only two seats open, and both are on either side of me, wouldn't it only make sense for you to sit there?

" That was the last straw," Now look here Ts-"

"Excuse me, please take your seat," the sensei asked.

"Yes sensei," Tsuchiura obeyed, annoyed that he got in trouble on the first day.

"Okay, class is beginning. First of all I am Kobayashi sensei, and we will start the year my learn-

"Sensei," a student from outside interrupted. "Come out into the hall please."

"All right, please wait a moment class," sensei directed walking into the hall. The class could only faintly make out what was being said.

_ "Yeah..."_

_ "Oh really?..."_

_ "Okay, alright..."_

" Alright class!" Sensei said walking back in with an odd looking girl. Her skin was pale like a normal Japanese, but she had long blonde hair that came down to her mid stomach with bangs that were parted to the side and covered her left eye about half way. She had large chocolate brown eyes, that looked as if she was always analyzing everything around her, and a cute sneaky smile. "We have a transfer student from overseas. Please introduce yourself."

"Y-o Mi name is N-A-K-A-Y-A-M-A H-A-R-U-K-A! It's a play-sure to me-et yo-o oll!" she introduced in some weird language. The class stared at her utterly confused at the jibberish she spoke.

"Ms. Nakayama please speak Japanese to them," sensei instructed.

"Okay, okay it was just a joke. Hey everyone! I'm Nakayama Haruka! Nice to meet you!" she said smiling.

Everyone's face was the same_," Oh she can speak Japanese."_ they all sort of giggled at her.

"Okay, everyone simmer down. She's from America, and her father owns a business here so she will be here for a while. Japanese is her second language, so please treat her kindly and help her if she doesn't understand something. Nakayama-san take a seat there," he said pointing to the seat on the left on Len.

"Okay!" she said walking over and plopping into the seat next to Len.

"Hey I'm Haruka!" she whispered to Len.

Len's face was plastered with annoyance," I know, you introduced yourself to the whole class," Len stated obviously.

"You're right, but I thought that since your aura is so terrible you might be too caught up in your gloominess to hear! So what's your name blue head?" she asked playfully.

Len's patience was wearing thin. _Who does this girl think she is? Addressing me so casually and speaking to me so familiarly! Blue head? She will regret that, I'll just make her cry and maybe she'll go away._ "It's Tsukimori Len, anymore stupid questions you would like to ask and waste more of my time?" he asked scowling at her.

She smirked," Oooh scary face you got there Tsukimori-kun! You should smile more because your pretty handsome, but when you glare like that you just look unattractive and frightening. But, you're gonna have to do better than that to scare me away!" she said patting his hair down as if he were a puppy.

Len shoved her hand away," Don't touch me so familiarly! Who are you to speak to me in such a way?" Len blurted.

"Tsukimori-kun, take your seat! I will see you after class!" sensei scolded.

Haruka giggled at how he reacted. _Oh my, I haven't had this much fun in ages..._

Tsuchiura looked over at Haruka impressed that she got such a reaction out of him._ What's with this girl?_ The lecture went on, and soon the bell rang for lunch.

Len stayed after to clean the boards, while sensei went to lunch. "This is all that girls fault! How dare she!" Len mumbled to himself, wiping the boards down.

"That 'girls' name is Haruka!" she said popping up behind him.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm cleaning, thanks to you that is..." Len insulted.

"Hmm, I see that attitude is bad as usual. It's actually your fault," Haruka calmly countered. "My fault? How is it my fault!" Len continued to raise his voice with more anger," If you would've just le-"

*Spray* *Spray* Len's face was dripping with water, and wide-eyed due to being shocked by her action.

"Are you calm now?" Haruka asked. Len was still silent. "Good, this is your fault because if you would've nicely said hello I would've been happy, and left you alone." "You know,back in New York I had a cat, and whenever he would get upset and throw a tantrum I would spray him with water to calm him down. It always worked! See, your calm now right?"

"heh, hahaha" Len began to slightly chuckle.

"You feel better right?" Haruka asked beaming.

"No, I'm laughing because you actually sprayed me with water, then compared me to a cat. Aren't you afraid I will hit you or something, I'm a pretty heartless person..." Len warned.

Haruka stared at him for a second, like a computer analyzing a text. She picked up a rag and began wiping a board," I did it because you're just like my cat. Feisty, and stubborn, but warm and cuddly. You're not cold-hearted, you're mistaken for that because of the way you portray yourself."

Len was surprised by her statement, but she had said it like it was natural. What is wrong with this girl?

"What's wrong Tsukimori-kun? You've been staring at me for a while... Have you fallen for me?" she jokingly questioned.

"Arrogant much?" he snapped back.

"heh, there's the cold attitude people keep mistaking... You should definitely smile more," she said finishing the board. See you tomorrow Tsukimori-kun," she said smiling and walking out.

_ "Tsukimori-kun!..."_

He dropped the rag and slid to the ground. "Kahoko..."

Haruka was standing outside the door. "Kahoko, huh?" as she continued walking down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Tsukimori-kun!" _

_ "Kahoko! H-How are you here?" _

_ "I've always been here! I never left! But ...who is that girl? Are you replacing me Tsukimori-kun? Did you forget that you're the one who killed me! Why?"_

_ "No, I'm not! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_ "Why would you do this Tsukimori-kun? Why?"_

_ "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"...Len...Len..." "LEN! Wake up!

" Ahhhh! W-what? What happened?" Len asked confused.

"Sweetie, you were having that dream again," Len's mother explained.

"Oh, it was just a dream... "Len said calming down.

"I know you miss Kahoko, but you can't keep stressing yourself out like this. You know it wasn't your fault!" Len's mother reassured.

"Yeah, I know mom..." Len said trying to pacify his mother.

"Do you really? Your father and I worried about you Len! You haven't even practicing your violin lately!" Len's mother observed.

_ "Kahoko, do you want to play a duet with me?" "Yeah! I'd love too!"_

"I can't... Not yet. I'm sorry mom, I'll try practicing soon though," Len replied.

"Alright Len, but if you need anything please tell your father or me, okay? We're always here for you!" Len's mother promised.

"Yeah, I know. Please leave now mother, I'm going back to bed," Len asked.

"Alright, good night Len," His mother excused herself.

The door shut and Len laid back down. He stared aimlessly at the ceiling. _It's not my fault, huh?_ He closed his eyes trying to forget the forever bound question that haunted his dreams_... Do you really think Kahoko would still be gone if you hadn't asked her out that night?..._

Ring Ring, the bell sounded for the students to get to class. Len began walking through the corridor but suddenly heard voices.

"Dad, please!"

Len spotted Haruka, who apparently was talking on the phone. He hid behind the pillar. _Why am I hiding? It was sheer coincidence seeing her here, and she is in front of our class. But I can't really come out now... Such a nuisance. _

"Why?"

"So you think the business is more important than me?"

"I hate you, I want mom back!" Beep.

Looks like she hung up, I guess I can go now...

Sniff sniff, Haruka began tearing up, but managed to hold it in,"No, I promised myself I wouldn't. Never again..." she walked in to the classroom.

Len came back from behind the pillar, "What was that all about?"_ whatever, doesn't concern me..._

He paused for a second contemplating on whether or not he should go into the classroom after the incident he had just witnessed. He hesitated but slowly walked in and looked around the room. "Looks like she isn't here..." Len said relieved settling into his chair.

"You don't have to be so relieved!" Haruka scolded popping up in front of him.

Len jumped a bit from the surprise. He remembered his earlier dream at the sight of the blonde girl, and became rather annoyed," Why do you keep popping up out of no where?" he questioned rolling his eyes.

Haruka scoffed at his highly detectable attitude," Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? Your mood is even more sour than usual!"

Len started to become a bit angry," Well if you didn't constantly pester me, you wouldn't have to deal with my bad attitude!" Len snapped back.

Haruka could detect that something was off. He wasn't normally this aggressive. Other students started entering the room. Tsuchiura was one of the last ones to enter, and sat beside Len.

_ Is there something wrong with those two?_He thought. The aura between them was very dark and Haruka's normally cute face was in a slight frown with a furred brow.

Kobayashi sensei entered the room," Good morning class!"

"...Mornin..." the class muttered back unenthusiastically.

"Well that's not what I want to hear! GOOD MORNING CLASS!" sensei screamed waiting for a suitable response.

"Morning sensei!" the class wailed back frightened of sensei's overly eager attitude.

"That's more like it!" sensei replied satisfied. "Well we're going to start class with a project! Everybody partner up!"

The class slowly started to liven up. The girls who were already in cliques immediately drew together. Haruka sat at her desk wondering who she would pick, when suddenly the boys in the class began to flock towards her. "Nakayama San!" "Nakayama San!" "Partner... Partner!"

Haruka became overwhelmed and her eyes frantically searched for an open student. Len was sitting there grumpily alone, and she didn't feel like dealing with him in his current state. When suddenly,"Him".

"Eh?" the boys looked at her confused.

"This green haired boy is my partner!" she said finalizing her decision.

"What?" Tsuchuira asked puzzled by the commotion.

"Ah! Come on guys, she's with Tsuchiura," they realized disappointedly as they started to disperse.

Haruka breathed a sigh of relief," Hey! Thanks you saved me there!"

"I didn't do anything.., you chose me as your partner," Tsuchiura stated.

"Right... Well I'm Nakayama Haruka! You probably know, but we've never had a proper introduction so I thought I would try again!" she said honestly.

"Ok, well I'm Tsuchuira Ryotaro. I guess we're going to be partners," Tsuchiura observed.

"Yep, please treat me kindly!" Haruka smiled, looking over at Len._ Now that's a proper greeting! At least some people have manners,_she thought.

Len was still sitting at his desk staring blankly at the board. His mind was occupied with so many things he was unaware of Kobayashi sensei who was standing over him. "Tsukimori-kun, do you not have a partner?"

Len looked up from his empty state of mind," Huh?"

The class giggled at his unawareness. Len became embarrassed. "I said, do you have a partner?" sensei repeated.

"Um, no," he replied shortly.

Sensei thought for a minute," Alright, who doesn't have a partner?" he announced.

Nobody raised their hand, and sensei became stumped. "Well, I guess you'll have to join a group. You will join them," sensei decided pointing at Haruka and Tsuchuira's group.

Len's face went dark," Yes sensei," he said trudging over and planting himself in the seat next to Haruka.

Tsuchuira's face also turned into a scowl simultaneously with Len's.

Haruka smiled at his dissatisfaction," Nice of you to join the group pal!" she said patting him on the back.

Len just continued looking down. The world is definitely not in my favor...

"Ok, our project will be on historical places! Your group will choose a place to visit, and write a report explaining its historical reference and details about it. This project is due within a 2 weeks time. Good luck everyone!" sensei explained. The bell rang with that, and the students began leaving all excited about their project.

Tsuchiura and Len were both in terrible moods and Haruka noticed. " Hey guys! Don't be such debbie downers! We're going to be seeing alot of each other for the next two weeks, so let's get along! Ok?" she said enthusiastically.

"Listen, this is strictly for school. There will be no association between us outside of school, unless absolutely needed!" Len warned.

"You think we want to hang out with you anymore than you do?" Tsuchiura hissed.

"Let's not do this! We have to get along for this project. So just for now, bare with it," Haruka pleaded.

"Fine"  
"Fine"

Haruka smiled in satisfaction," Well lets exchange emails so we can coordinate whenever we can meet and work on the project." They exchanged numbers, and parted ways. Haruka began walking down the corridor when her phone buzzed. She looked at the collar I.D. and saw her fathers name. She began to feel heavy hearted once more, and put the phone away.

As Haruka continued looking for a quiet place to eat, she passed by a building with the words "Music Room" printed in large letters. Out of pure curiosity, she ventured inside and saw a row of string instruments pegged onto the wall. She picked up a dark colored viola with beautiful markings.

"Ahh," she shuddered as if painful memories flooded her head. She set the viola down, and blatantly stared at it. _Maybe just a bit_... she thought, as she picked up the viola once more and put it to her chin, with the bow tucked beneath her petite fingers. She brought the bow down with one fluid motion, as the notes began to rush through her head. The notes flew out as if gently pulling you closer.

"What's that?" the lazy Kanazawa sensei asked coming back inside after feeding his cats. _This sound, I'd know this song from anywhere!_But who's playing that?" he began rapidly making his way to the music room. Once he arrived he walked through the doors, and spotted Haruka playing the viola beautifully.

Kanazawa stared at the strange girl wide eyed, amazed by her talent," Perdu bien aime !"

Haruka jumped from the surprise," Oh! Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here. I'll leave immediately!"

"Don't, that was very good. You were playing lost beloved! How could you play such a high level song only by memorization?" Kanazawa questioned curiously.

"Um, well I don't know. I just remembered it somehow," Haruka replied embarrassed that someone had heard her.

" Well that was a very good imitation. I only know that song because, I sang that song with a viola accompaniment. She was a fantastic violist. I believe her name was... Ah! Harumei Sakuragi!

Haruka looked down for a minute, and her face became pale.

"Your sound is quite similar to hers, and that is quite the compliment!" Kanazawa said.

She lifted her head up and smiled warmly," Thank you!"

" No problem, but I believe you could become an elite violist if we just polish your skills. Do you take lessons?" Kanazawa asked.

"Um, no. I only played for a few years when I was back in 5th grade. I quit last year," Haruka replied.

"Well, you should seriously consider playing again. You have really have some talent there. Have you ever heard of this school's annual music competition?" Kanazawa said.

"No, what's that?" Haruka wondered intrigued.

"Well, it's basically a music competition for the best musicians in school. But unfortunately, many of our competitors are gone from last year. Two of them have graduated, the other two who were first years have transferred over seas. And of course- kahoko..."

Haruka immediately became interested after remembering Len muttering her name the other day," Kahoko! Who's that?"

"Huh? You didn't know? Well it's pretty tragic, you see-"

"Kanazawa, you in here? Eh? What're you doing here Nakayama?" Tsuchuira interrupted.

"Oh, Tsuchiura-kun, you know this girl?" Kanazawa said.

"Well kinda, she's in my class, and we're partners in this project. Her name is Nakayama Haruka," Tsuchiura explained.

"Nakayama-San, huh? We were so into our conversation I forgot to ask who you were. Well I'm Kanazawa sensei," Kanazawa introduced.

"Anyway, what're you doing here?" Tsuchiura continued.

"I was just explaining to her the small trip we offer the most talented musicians, in place of the music competition," Kanazawa answered.

"Why would you be telling her?" Tsuchiura asked confused.

"Why? Of course because she's a really talented violist," Kanazawa replied.

"Well not really, I was just playing a bit and he thinks I'm kinda good... That's all," Haruka said bashfully.

"Really, wow... Well are you going to be on the trip?" Tsuchiura said.

"Maybe... But wait- why are you here?" Haruka countered.

"I play piano," Tsuchuira replied.

Haruka started to snicker.." Heh, hahaha!"

Tsuchuira raised a brow," something funny?"

She couldn't help but giggle even more at his frustration,"sorry, it's just that you don't look the type to play piano. But whatever, what about this trip?" Haruka said getting back to the main topic.

Tsuchiura rolled his eyes, in irritation.

"Ah, right well it starts in 2 days, and if you decide to come, you, Tsuchuira-kun, and possibly Tsukimori-kun will travel to 3 different places and perform at their concert hall," Kanazawa explained.

Haruka's ears perked up"Tsukimori-kun?  
Does he play an instrument?"

"Right, you're the transfer student, so you don't know the events that happen last year. Tsukimori-kun is a virtuoso, an amazing violinist. But after last year, he hasn't been playing," Kanazawa spoke.

"A violinist... Why did he stop?" Haruka asked becoming anxious to know about Kahoko's relationship with Len.

Tsuchuira and Kanazawa both looked at each other, as if reluctant to explain. "W-

Ring Ring, the bell ending lunch sounded.

"Well, we'll have to explain later. Come by the music room tomorrow with a decision if you'll join the trip, and I'll tell you why he stopped," Kanazawa comprised.

"Alright, thanks. I will decide tonight. Bye Kanazawa sensei," Haruka thanked. She walked away from Tsuchuira and Kanazawa pondering about the information she just received. As she walked through the quad, she spotted Len sitting under a tree sleeping.

"Hmmm, he looks sort of cute when he isn't yelling, complaining or frowning," she giggled. Haruka looked closer, and moved his bangs from out of his face and noticed how he looked worried. "What's wrong Tsukimori-kun," she whispered. He was clenching something in his hand, and Haruka gently opened his fist, and caught a glimpse, "Is she really that improtant..."

Haruka walked away leaving Len, and his picture of a red headed girl laughing, under the shade of the empty willow._ Exactly, what kind of relationship did they have..._


	3. Chapter 3

Buzz. Buzz. "Hmmm..." Haruka sleepily moaned as she picked up her phone. She rubbed her eye, as she answered," Yes Jeremy?" she asked groggily.

"Ms. Haruka, this is your morning wake up call. Your father has sent his salutations."

"Oh really? How touching..." Haruka said sarcastically.

"Ms. Haruka, your father is trying. He is fairly busy, but he still tries to contact you whenever he can."

"Well if I was so important, why can't he spare any time for me? He always puts his work first, and that's why mom-" Haruka bursted.

"Ms. Haruka..."

"Never mind, it's fine. But, I need to notify you of some things," Haruka noted.

"And that is?"

"You see, I've decided to go on a vacation for about a week or two. Don't worry, it's for school, and it will be chaperoned. I won't be home for a bit, but it'll be fine. Ok, call you later. Bye Jeremy!" Haruka directed.

"Wait-." Beep.

Haruka got out of bed, and prepared for the second part of her mission. "Get ready Tsukimori-kun, I'm coming for you!" Haruka announced excitedly.

"Hmmhh..." Len shuddered.

"What's wrong Len?" his mother questioned.

"Nothing, I just suddenly felt a chill in the air, run down my spine," he explained.

"Chill, are you sick sweetie?" his mother asked feeling his forehead.

"No, I'm fine. I have to go to school, goodbye," Len said making his way to the door.

"Wait Len, Kanazawa sensei called," his mother revealed.

Len turned around, with a spiteful look in his eye," That old man? I thought I told him I wouldn't join their stupid tour," Len replied coldly.

"Sweetie, I know your not quite ready but you should at least try! You were an amazingly gifted violinist, and it's such a shame to give it up," Len's mother persuaded.

"Mother! You don't understand! I don't have a right to play the violin. I'm sorry... I'm off," Len yelled walking out the door.

"Len..."

Len began rapidly walking to school with his mind clouded with various thoughts. _Ughh, look at me! Violin used to be my life, and I was always concerned with my future. Now, I can't even pick up my violin without seeing her face. What's happened to me?_

Vroom, Vroom. Haruka pulled in her roaring Harley, as eyes stared in awe, and whispers rapidly spread. Haruka undid her helmet and her long blonde locks dropped down her back. She hopped off her bike as everyone crowded around her.

"Nakayama-San! Wow!"

"Nakayama-San your so cool!"

"Heh, heh yeah..." Haruka said trying to exit the crowd.

Len finally arrived and noticed the crowd._ Hmm, what's going on over there?_He thought. He continued walking toward the class when the crowd parted enough for him to be seen.

Haruka spotted his shiny blue hair behind the crowd," Tsukimori-kun!" she screamed waving.

Len noticed her rushing towards him, and turned away embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

_ Oh, so that's the game you want to play?_Haruka deviously smiled parking her bike. She pulled a tube out of her bag and took in a big breath," Tsukimori-kun, I brought the ointment you wanted!" she announced.

Len immediately turned around and shot a murderous glare. People started to laugh at her comment.

Haruka smiled at his displeasure and got ready to announce more,"your mother informed me of that big itchy rash on your b-"

"That's enough! Let's go!" Len yelled covering her mouth, and dragging her to the side. He brought her to the back of the music building, and uncovered her mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Haruka asked innocently.

Len looked at her annoyed," As if you didn't know. I don't need ointment, nor do I have a rash! Why would you say something as shameless as that?"

Haruka began smirking," Well you ran away when I was saying hi to you. And this isn't really ointment, it was just a lipgloss tube!" she said jokingly.

"You think that's funny?" Len asked furiously.

"Yeah, kinda," Haruka answered.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Len spoke walking away.

"Wait, I need to ask you something," Haruka admitted.

"What is it?" he asked irritatedly.

"Well, you see yesterday I spoke with Kanazawa sensei, and he told me how he really wanted you to go to this tour," she explained.

"That again? I said no, and why did he ask you anyway?" he questioned.

"Nevermind that, but why not? I heard from him you were amazing! Why did you suddenly quit?" she retorted.

Len looked down, and became deathly silent. His aura became more depressed than upset. He didn't answer, and started walking away.

"Tsukimori-kun, where are you going?" Haruka said grabbing his arm.

He snapped away from her and looked so coldly even Haruka was taken aback," Don't touch me. Just leave me alone."

Haruka stared blankly at the back of Len who seemed to be getting farther away. _What was that? I've never seen that look before. It was sadness mixed with self hatred._The bell rang starting class, and Haruka stood dumbfounded by his reaction. She snapped out of it, and walked inside of the music room to find Kanazawa.

"Kanazawa sensei?" she called out.

"Meow, meow..." a small kitten purred rubbing against Haruka's leg.

"Oh, hi there little guy! Where did you come from?" Haruka asked petting the small creature. The cat began trotting away, and would occasionally look back as if motioning her to follow. She followed the cat to the back room, and saw Kanazawa sleeping on the couch.

"Oh, did you want to help me find this lazy sensei?" she giggled. "Kanazawa sensei, wake uppp!" Haruka sang poking his face.

He slowly got up looking around deliriously," Huh? What time is it?"

"Sensei! It's me Haruka! Why are you sleeping in such a place?"

"hmm? Oh Nakayama. Did you reach a decision?" Kanazawa asked sitting up.

"Yep! I want to join your tour," Haruka said excitedly.

"That's great! I will give you a brochure with some if the sights we're going to be visiting," Kanazawa spoke rummaging through a drawer.

"Yeah, I was a bit reluctant at first, but I figured why not? I tried talking to Tsukimori-kun, but when I asked him why he quit playing, he looked at me so fiercely," Haruka explained.

Kanazawa stopped for a minute, and turned around," Well, he's still pretty touchy on the subject, so it's best to leave him alone."

"Hmm, that's right! You never finished explaining why he quit. I'm really confused, every time someone brings it up, it seems that no one wants to talk about it!" Haruka observed.

"It's not really a memory people are very fond of..." Kanazawa admitted becoming quiet.

"Tell me! What is this thing, that no one can talk about?" Haruka yelled.

"Okay, okay! Quiet down." Kanzawa perched himself onto a chair, as if readying himself for a long story," Last year when Tsukimori, and Tsuchiura were second years, there were a few other students along with them who were chosen to participate in a music competition. It was a pretty big event for our school, so many people anticipated it. The participants were mostly comprised of music students, but there were two general students who participated. Tsuchuira, and Hino Kahoko."

"So that's the Kahoko, Tsukimori-kun is obsessed with! She's just another participant!" Haruka interrupted.

"Not exactly... Kahoko also played violin. Although Tsukimori comes off as very cold, he seemed to open his heart to only Kahoko. Maybe it was her caring attitude, or clumsiness, she was just very valued to all the contestants. The contest wasn't particularly the incident though. After the competition was over, Tsukimori seemed to be getting very close to Kahoko, and he invited her to do a duet with him and one of his recitals, his parents organized. Kahoko was a bit feverish that night, but didn't want to let Tsukimori down, and decided to go anyway. She drove that night, and passed out on the wheel..."

Haruka noticed a sudden change in the air, but couldn't help from asking," So she's in the hospital, and Tsukimori-kun feels guilty?"

Kanazawa looked up and smirked a bit," If only it were that good... When Kahoko passed out, she got into an accident. A car rear ended her, and she received a fatal blow to the head. They rushed her to the hospital, and once Tsukimori found out, he immediately went to the hospital. He stayed with her all night, but her fever was too much for the head wounds, and she... She died."

Haruka's eyes widened at his last sentence," she died?"

"Yes... It was a huge blow to him. He blamed himself for it, and after she passed, he wanted to stay in the hospital. He kept screaming 'if only I hadn't asked her to come!' It was terrible, the scene was like something from a movie. Anyway, he never played since that day, because he thinks he shouldn't be able to enjoy playing, if she can't. We've told him it wasn't his fault, but I don't think he ever believed it. I thought he might want to try again, but I don't want to force painful memories on him," Kanazawa spoke.

Haruka was silent, and looked pale," Um, I have to go."

"Nakayama, where are you going?" Kanazawa called.

"I'll be back!" she said running out the room.

Where is Tsukimori-kun? She ran around campus searching for him, calling his name.

Len was sitting under a tree, staring at the picture he had muddled into the grass._ Kahoko..._He heard Haruka screaming his name, and shoved the picture into his pocket, and bolted up.

Haruka spotted him under the tree, and ran towards him," Tsukimori-kun!"

Len turned around annoyed,"I thought I told you to leave me alone! What do you want?"

Haruka stared into his eyes, and could see the self hatred, and guilt. She reached her hand out, and stroked his cheek, feeling the pain he was emitting.

Len jerked back surprised by her sudden move,"What are you doing!"

Haruka reached again and grabbed him, hugging him closely," I'm sorry."

Len's cheeks began to flush," What? Let go!"

Haruka didn't let go, but held tighter," I'm so sorry Tsukimori-kun. I had no idea how much pain you felt. She must've been pretty important huh? Kahoko..."

Len's eyes widened and he became upset and pushed her away," What do you know! Don't say anything about things you don't know!"

Haruka wasn't upset, but looked at him with eyes filled with endearment," I do know. I know how you blame yourself everyday, over something you had no control over. It's alright now, it wasn't your fault. You can finally let go," she comforted holding him once more.

Len was so shocked, he was confused about how to feel. Her eyes were so sincere and kind. All he knew was that he felt much better in Haruka's comforting arms. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, embracing her back. _What is this warmth? How long has it been since I've actually believed someone's words?_

Haruka pulled away and looked sweetly at Len," Will you come with me for a bit?"

He was quiet, but followed her to the music room, where she led. When they finally arrived she came to a stop.

"Tsukimori-kun, cover your eyes for a second. I'll be right back!" Haruka said cheerfully.

Len stood there and was immediately brought back to reality of what had just happened._ Oh my god! What did I just do!_Len's face turned red, underneath his hands.

"Okay, Tsukimori-kun! Uncover your eyes!" she directed.

He obeyed, but his face became warped once more," What is this?" he hissed.

Haruka could tell he was getting upset," I know you don't want to see this, but the only way to start to heal is to move on!" Haruka spoke holding up the violin.

"I said I would never play again!" Len warned as he started walking away.

"Wait," she said grabbing his arm. "Is running away going to bring her back? I know how important she was to you, so that's why you must play again! Play for the both of you, show her that you can make both of your dreams come true!" Haruka pleaded.

Len paused for a moment and looked at the beautifully carved hollow instrument, analytically. He began to reach out, as if he had taken Haruka's words to heart. Len's finger tip brushed the instrument, and he jolted back. He tried once more, as Haruka smiled at him reassuringly as if saying, she was there for him. He made contact and finally, grabbed the neck of the violin.

"That's right Tsukimori-kun, take your talent and fulfill your dreams once more," Haruka encouraged.

He looked at her, and brought the bodice to his neck, and with the bow intertwined in his hands, and strummed one note. It rang out beautifully as if the violin was releasing his pain. Len slightly smiled, as sweet memories of his music flooded back into his brain. He put the violin down," Thank you Haruka," he said walking out the building with the violin and it's case.

Kanazawa walked through the doors, to find Haruka standing there with her face a bright red," What are you doing h-, why is your face all red?"

Haruka looked up, and noticed Kanazawa standing there in the doorway," Oh nothing!" she said exiting. "By the way, I think we might see more of Tsukimori-kun here!"

"Eh? What a weird girl..."

Haruka continued making her way off campus. She touched her cheek an felt the heat it was exuding._ That was the first time he ever said my name..._ She looked up happily._ I don't know if I can fill the whole in Tsukimori's heart, but I will try my best to heal it! _

The blue jays perched atop the light poles began to chirp, as the start of a new love blossomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Swssssiii,"Oh my tea is done!" Haruka remembered running to turn off the stove.

Buzz, Buzz. Haruka checked her phone for the fifth time this morning, and it was once again her fathers worrisome secretary," Ughh, Jeremy! Stop calling." Haruka tried to drink her tea in peace, but was continuously interrupted by the vibration of her cell," That's it!" Haruka blurted. She removed the battery, and sat in the quiet room, silently sipping her tea.

Haruka's mind kept drifting back to whether or not Len was going to take up violin again._ I wonder how Len's doing_... She stared outside the window, wondering what was to come.

"Damn! Why can't I play this correctly yet! It used to be so easy!" Len cursed, frustrated with his failure._ Well, what am I to expect? I haven't practiced in months... I should just be grateful to Haruka, and take this one step at a time._ He picked the violin once more and the notes were decently played, but not yet to his satisfaction.

*Knock* *Knock* " Len, breakfast is ready, come down now," Len's mother informed opening his door.

"Wait mother, don't come-"

*Open* " Huh, what is it? Breakfast is r- Len, you have a violin! Are you practicing again? Who convinced you? I'm so happy for you sweetie!" Len's mother sang.

Len placed the instrument on his bed, and put his hands to his head," Mother, please leave. I didn't tell you, because I knew you would react this way."

Len's mother slightly smiled," I'm sorry, I won't pester you anymore. Just tell me when you're ready, ok? Breakfast is ready," She reminded walking downstairs.

Len sat down relieved," Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

"Oh, and Len?" his mother paused.

"Yes?" he asked turning around.

" I don't know who, and I won't pry until your ready, but whoever that person may be... I'm glad you found someone else to allow into your heart," she said closing his door.

"My heart, huh?"..._ I wonder why I feel so comfortable around Haruka. Whatever, that's of no use to me_. Len packed his things, and began getting ready for school. After eating, he started on his way. He was just about there when- Vroom. "Woah! Watch where you're going!" _Crazy motorcyclists..._

"What's up with that dude?" Haruka mumbled speeding up to the schools parking lot in her Harley. She pulled up into the parking lot, and removed her helmet, but with her was something of great value. She grabbed her bag and the case, and started on her way to the music room. Haruka walked through the doors looking for Kanazawa," Sensei..., you in here?" she called.

Haruka could hear laughing and purring coming from out the side door. She quietly pushed it open to find Kanazawa feeding some small cats.

"Here you go..." Kanazawa offered. "I'll feed you today, but if you keep eating so much, you'll get fat!" he teased.

"Pffftt..." Haruka laughed, trying to choke down a giggle.

Kanazawa immediately turned around," What are you doing here?" he asked embarrassed he was caught.

"Nothing... Just standing here watching a sweet oji-san feed his cats," Haruka countered.

"Hmmph, I just feed them because if I don't... Who will?" Kanazawa answered. His expression was soft for a second, while gazing at the cats. "So what is it? You come for the brochure?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! But first I wanted to ask, when are we leaving for the tour?" Haruka questioned.

"Tomorrow... I think. I don't really remember what ol' Ran said," Kanazawa answered.

"You call the principal ol' Ran? But that's besides the point... Tomorrow? That's really soon, I'm pretty excited," Haruka exclaimed.

"Yep, I think so," Kanazawa confirmed getting a smoke. "Whooo," he puffed out. "So why are you so excited anyway? I mean it's a pretty grand event and all, but you seem way to enthusiastic to leave. Having trouble at home or something?" Kanazawa joked.

Haruka paused for a moment, and became speechless. Kanazawa noticed her silence and began to wonder if he had said something," Oh so-"

"No, everything's fine! Anyway, I wanted to show you something," Haruka interrupted changing the subject.

Kanazawa eyed her for a moment, noticing her sudden attitude change, "Hmmm, what is it?"

Haruka smiled and brought the case,"Ta-da! I brought this from home!"

Kanazawa looked a bit confused, and looked closer," Woah. This is nice, where'd you get money for something like this?" He asked inspecting the viola.

"I didn't, it was my mothers..." Haruka said smiling sadly. "Anyway, I thought I could use this in our tour."

Kanazawa could sense her pain, and tried to change the subject," Yeah, go ahead. By the way, what were you saying about the whole, 'I think we'll be seeing more of Tsukimori-kun' the other day?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh yeah! I think I might've convinced him to start playing again. I was gonna ask him one last time about coming to the tour today," Haruka explained.

"You managed to do that? Impressive, everyone at school thought of that as a forbidden subject... How did you convince him?" Kanazawa inquired.

"I told him the truth. I didn't try to pacify him with sweet words, and feed him what he wanted to hear. I told him what was true," Haruka answered.

"Hmmm, ok. Well if you can convince him, then meet tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning at the school," Kanazawa directed.

"We'll definitely be there!" Haruka pledged.

"Sure, yeah," Kanazawa agreed pouting.

"What?" Haruka said.

"It's just that..." Kanzawa trailed.

"What is it!" Haruka pestered.

"7:00 is so early..." He revealed.

Haruka looked at him with her eyes filled with sarcasm,"... not even worth it" she replied walking out the door to find Len.

"Hmmph, how rude," Kanazawa muttered plopping himself on the couch.

Haruka walked through the quad searching for Len, with many ideas running through her head. She suddenly heard some faint music coming from the behind an oak near the back of the school. "Oh, Len that's you!"

Len put his violin down looking embarrassed," What is it?"

"I've been searching for you! It seems that you're always under this tree... Any particular reason?" Haruka joked.

Len looked to the side, and Haruka understood," I see..." "Well, are you going to come to our tour tomorrow?" Haruka asked diffusing the awkwardness.

"I thought about it, but I don't think so. I can't perform properly yet, I would just be a nuisance," Len admitted.

"You wouldn't! Here, let me hear you play something!" Haruka coaxed.

Len hesitated, but eventually brought the violin up, and began performing. Once he was done, he looked up at Haruka, expecting a harsh evaluation.

Haruka smirked a bit," Not too shabby.., but I must say it sounds so forced."

Len raised an eyebrow," forced?"

"Yeah, like the parts that were marked to sound gentle or cheerful, sound really fake. It's a good tone, but the emotion is terrible," Haruka criticized.

"I see, well I'm sorry I have no emotion..." Len said feeling demoted.

Haruka realized she had hurt his feelings," I'm sorry. I said too much. I won't force you to come if you don't want to..."

"Wait, I'm not mad or anything. I need constructive criticism to improve my skills. It's good for someone to help you out, but how do you know anything about music? That reminds me, why are you always in the music room anyway?" Len interrogated.

Haruka grinned deviously," Well, it seems you doubt my musical background! I'll have you know, I may not look it, but I'm pretty good with string instruments, especially viola," she informed.

"Really? I never would've pegged you as an orchestra type. You're loud obnoxious personality makes me view you as maybe percussion," Len teased.

Haruka looked at him sternly, and confiscated his violin," Listen, and learn." Haruka drew the bow and began rapidly performing the music flawlessly. The gentle parts were merely grazed, as the strong parts were deeply penetrated. Her playing left others speechless, including the awestricken Len,

Len gazed at Haruka's peaceful face. She looks so happy... Len thought. Her face brought a familiar image of a perky red head who used to have the same look when she played.

Haruka finished performing,"How was that!" Haruka asked basking in self satisfaction.

Len came out from his trance," Oh, we'll it is certainly better than I imagined," Len reviewed trying not to give to much praise.

"Well, now do you believe in my ability?" Haruka asked.

"Hmmmm, I guess. But I must say, it doesn't exactly please me to be taking lessons from you," Len admitted.

"Listen Len, its not your technique. You are really good, but there's still something that keeps you from being amazing," Haruka explained.

"I know..." Len said looking down. I can't help it, I've decided to try and move on, but I just can't feel one hundred percent comfortable with playing yet.

Haruka could tell from his face, the reasons why he couldn't play to his full potential. "Len, I-"

"No, it's ok. I'll be prepared for the competition. I'll come tomorrow," Len agreed walking away.

Haruka could merely glance at Len's back as he trailed off into the distance. She wanted to run up to him and comfort him, but she understood her place.

Haruka began walking down the sidewalk reminiscing through her thoughts._ I know Len's position better than anyone, and I know he's still heartbroken. But, why do I feel so upset that he can't move on... Whatever, I don't feel like going to class_. Haruka began walking home when a green haired boy suddenly appeared.

"Cutting class, eh?"

Haruka turned around and was faced with Tsuchiura," No! I was taking a walk," she defended.

"In the opposite direction of school? Well it's none of my business, but what about our project? It's due in a week and a half, and we haven't even started," Tsuchiura reminded.

"Ah, well I already have a plan. I was thinking we could do our project on the music halls we visit! They have historical reference, and we would be completing our tour as well!" Haruka suggested.

Tsuchiura pondered on the thought for a bit," Not bad Nakayama. Alright, we'll do that!"

"Great!" Haruka said excitedly.

"But wait, what's up with Tsukimori? He's not coming with us, so how is he going to contribute?" Tsuchiura asked blatantly.

"Oh that's covered, he's going to come," Haruka answered.

Tsuchiura looked at her confusedly," Eh? How did you manage to do that? He would get super pissed at anyone who ever brought it up!"

Haruka gazed at Tschiura honestly," Well honestly it wasn't easy. He was stuck in this mindset of self hatred. He wouldn't believe anyone, he thought everyone was trying to pacify him, and that they were lying to him. But, I told him my true thoughts, and I..." Haruka drifted off. "I told him to do it for her," She said almost painfully.

"Hmmm, well it's not like I care. I guess it's good he finally got over killing her," Tsuchuira spat spitefully.

Haruka looked at him scornfully,"Stop! Do you even understand what it's like to be constantly reminded of something you can never undo. Bound to that memory, never being able to move on... Feeling like its your fault."

Tsuchuira could tell she felt strongly._ I did it again_, he thought. "I'm sorry. I said too much. It's just that, uhh Hino was an important person to me," he explained slightly blushing.

Haruka loosened up a bit,"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away as well, but it's ok. I can tell by your bitterness that she was very dear to you, but remember that it must be ten times worse for Tsukimori-kun."

This was the first time he ever imagined it this way._ Mio had told me this before, but why does it feel to different under the intensity of her big brown eyes?_ "I guess I never considered that... You're right."

Haruka smiled warmly," I know!" she giggled. "See you tomorrow Tsuchuira!" Haruka reminded and flashed a brilliant smile.

"Yeah, bye," he replied turning around and walking away. Little did Haruka know his face was flushed. What a weird girl.

Haruka continued on her way back. She finally arrived at her apartment, and made her way up the stairs. The scattered phone pieces still lay where she had thrown it. She reassembled her phone to find 37 missed called, and 42 mails," Wow Jeremy. You're still the worry wart you were after I left you."

Haruka dialed his number,"Hello?"

"Miss Haruka! You finally answered! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I have an idea. Listen, I said not to worry! I'm leaving tomorrow, and will be back in a week. Tell him not to worry, if he even is. Bye," Haruka hung up.

She sat on her couch, and looked at a picture in the corner of the room. Haruka reached down, and grabbed her viola and began playing a very familiar tune. The notes bounced off the strings like bubbles, playful yet fragile. When she finished, she ran her index finger over two small initials carved on the neck; H.S.

Haruka closed her eyes, and drifted away into a deep sleep.

_ "Haru, say bye to mommy!" _

_ "I'm sorry Haru, I can't" _

_ "Alright, I'll try..." *Crash*_

_ "Mommy!"_

_ "What a shame, it's all that little girls fault..."_

"Ahhhh!" Haruka yelled jumping out of bed. "Oh it was just a dream..." Haruka had fallen asleep on the couch with her viola in hand. She glanced at the clock, 6:25.

"Huhhhh! I'm going to be late! Haruka hopped up and grabbed a suitcase. She started piling clothing,supplies, and musical tools inside. She showered quickly, and ran out the door. As she was loading her stuff in a bag, and was about to hop on her Hurley, a long black car pulled into the driveway. The door swung open, and a tall man dressed in all black stepped out, and Jeremy was sitting in the passengers seat.

"Grab her!" Jeremy commanded.

The tall man lunged at Haruka, and held her shoulders firmly. "I thought you were in America Jeremy!" Haruka yelled trying to break loose from the mans grip.

Jeremy stepped out of the car, and fixed his spotless white gloves,"Miss Haruka, I booked the first flight to Japan when you first notified me. I was waiting for you to give me a call," he explained cleverly.

_ Damn, Jeremy was always worrisome, but he was always very clever and sneaky._ A slight smile crept onto Haruka's face," Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not going with you." Haruka swiftly elbowed the tall man in his gut, and left him doubled over in pain.

She grabbed her bag, put on her helmet, and hopped on her Harley. Haruka turned on the ignition, while Jeremy was helping his helper up. As she sped down the road, she checked her watch. _It's 6:55! I won't make it_. She pulled the handles, and did a wheelie speeding up another 10 miles. When she arrived at school, she spotted Kanazawa, and Len.

She grabbed her instrument, and bag," Sensei!" she gasped throwing her bag in the coach bus parked outside the school.

"Oh, just on time. Tsuchuira is in the back, and we're just waiting for Len inside," he answered.

"Forget that! I'm being followed, and he'll be here soon. Step on it!" Haruka commanded.

"What? But Tsukimori is inside gathering the music!" he reminded.

"I'll get him! Just go!" she screamed.

"Alright!" Kanazawa started the bus, and left the parking lot, as Haruka got off the bus.

She rushed inside the music building, and spotted Len on his way out," Come on Tsukimori-kun! Don't ask questions, just come with me!" Haruka demanded grabbing his arm. She stuffed the music folder into his bag, and boarded herself onto the bike.

"What are you doing? Come on! They'll be here soon!" Haruka warned.

Len became wide-eyed," You want me to get on that? No way!"

"Just put your backpack on, and climb on! The bus already left!" Haruka said grabbing his arm and pulling him on.

"Wait! I don't have a helmet, and this isn't safe!" Len complained.

Haruka removed her helmet, and gave it to him," There, no problem now right? Now hang on tight!" The engine roared, as she started weaving through traffic. She turned around and spotted the black car, and sped up taking a sharp turn leaving the car stuck in traffic.

"Damn! We lost her! Nakayama-sama will be disappointed. But, we will find her!" Jeremy vowed.

She turned around once more, and the car was nowhere in sight._ Phewww_, she thought. Haruka looked down to see her waist being tightly held by Len's shaking hands. "Um, Tsukimori-kun, your squeezing me really tightly."

"Oh sorry," he replied embarrassed and tried loosening his grip a bit.

"You don't have to say sorry," she giggled . Len is so so warm, she thought. Haruka smirked at the thought of seeing many more of his different emotions throughout their adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Vroom. The coach bus had been parked alongside a large campus entrance, and the Harley followed. Haruka parked her bike, and attempted to pry Len's shaking hands off of her," Tsukimori-kun, you can let go now."

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that," Len replied embarrassed. They both boarded off of the bike, and made their way towards the bus.

"Sensei!" Haruka bellowed banging on the bus door.

The door automatically opened,"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. I've never done so much movement this early in the morning," Kanazawa complained.

"I know you're mad, but it was an emergency!" Haruka explained.

Tsuchuira boarded off the bus," Hey, what's with you guys? Stop being so sluggish, it's not even that early."

Kanazawa shot him an annoyed glare," Easy for you to say 'Mr. Soccer Star'."

"Whatever, so what was all that commotion going on outside? Why did you just tell Kanzawa to step on it, like we were running from someone?" Tsuchuira asked.

Haruka looked down embarrassedly," Well... Jeremy and some of his goons were chasing us."

"Eh?" Len and Tsuchuira said simultaneously. Kanazawa looked up slightly interested in the answer.

"Um..." Haruka stumbled over her words, confused of what to say. "It's my father probably... But let's not talk about it. Sorry to make our relaxing trip so stressful."

Len eyed her suspiciously.

Tsuchuira noticing her attitude tried finding something else to discuss,"So Kanazawa, where are we?"

"Hokkaido," Len interrupted. "Isn't it obvious, look at the scenery."

"Well not all of us have rich parents who take us everywhere we want," Tsuchuira contorted.

"Hey, Hey, let's not start now. Sensei, what's the plan?" Haruka said diffusing the situation.

Kanazawa scratched his head lazily in thought," Well Ran said we're supposed to practice here for a bit," he said pointing at the college campus in front of them. "Then, we have a concert tonight at Hokutopia's Sakura Hall," he answered.

"Why here though? How is being on this campus going to help us prepare for the concert tonight? In fact, how will we even be able to learn and perfect our music before tonight?!" Tsuchuira interrogated.

"Will you shut up complaining. We were chosen as the most elite musicians in the school, if you can't even handle this much then you obviously aren't good enough, and you can just leave," Len snapped.

Haruka looked surprised at Len's outburst._ Wow, he sure is confident for someone who was unsure of his own talents yesterday. Well, that's to be expected of Tsukimori-kun!_

"Watch what you say Tsukimori!" Tsuchuira warned.

Kanazawa rolled his eyes at their quarrel, and sighed," Will both of you just stop? We have five days of this, and I don't want to deal with a bunch of rowdy brats. Now let's go inside and get started."

With that the three followed Kanazawa's lead, while Len and Tsuchuira tried not to show their irritation for one another. When they entered, they were greeted by a large campus with many young students, and numerous buildings. Kanazawa led them to the main office, to sort things out. "Hello, we're here from Seisou Academy. We're the students who're on the music tour," Kanzawa informed.

"Ah, yes. Ran's students, right this way," a friendly man working the front desk instructed. These are our music facilities, feel free to help yourself to any of our supplies."

"Thanks," Kanzawa called. "Alright, this concert tonight is one of four. We will be The entertainment for Hoku-san's event. It's a pretty important gig, so you should make the most of our practice time, alright?"

"Who's Hoku-San?" Tsuchuira asked. "He's some important business man, I'm not familiar with him or anything," Kanazawa told.

Len raised an eyebrow," If he's so important, how did you manage to get us an opening for him?"

Kanazawa looked confused but also interested in the question," Honestly, I don't know. Ran just said that a bunch of famous music halls asked for us to perform for them."

"Isn't that kind of suspicious though?" Tsuchuira noticed.

"Well it isn't exactly normal..." Kanazawa agreed. "

Haruka looked solemnly at the wall trying to avert eye contact with them.

Len noticed her strange behavior, but acted as if he had seen nothing. "It doesn't matter does it? Well, let's get to practicing, we only have a few hours. What is the piece we're practicing?"

"Hmm, oh yeah. We're performing Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker: Waltz of Flowers. It was arranged as a full band piece, but they have faith you can pull it off. It's about 9 now, and the concert starts at 7. We will be spilt up, and working with some of the music staff here to help you learn the piece," Kanazawa informed.

"We're going to be split up?" Haruka asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but you and Len will be together with an Orchestra coach. Tsuchuira will be with a pianist coach, and I will be in the lounge," Kanzawa said.

"The lounge, huh? And what constructive things will you be doing there?" Haruka sarcastically questioned.

"I am in dire need of energy," Kanzawa answered.

"So in other words, you're going to nap on the couch?" Len inferred.

"Go practice!" Kanazawa demanded.

Haruka slightly giggled at his reaction. The three got into their groups and followed the signs to the room they were assigned to. "Alright, we'll meet back in a few hours Tsuchuira," Haruka called making her way to the room alongside Len.

"Yeah, good luck," he answered. "Alright, let's take a look at the music while we're waiting for the coach!" Haruka suggested closing the door.

"Ok, I'll retrieve the instruments," Len said walking over to the cases. He picked his violin up, and put it to the side. He grabbed Haruka's viola, and out of curiosity unclasped her case and inspected the hollow instrument.

"I'll get the music," Haruka said walking out the door.

"Yeah..." he ran his fingers along the strings, and they were perfectly tuned. _The neck is such a rich color, and it's perfectly shaped. The carvings in the body are exquisite._ Len ran his index finger over a small initial carved in the back of the body_. 'H.S.'_ _ Who is H.S.? Isn't Haruka's initials H.N.?_

"Ok, I've got the mus- What're you doing!" Haruka yelled dropping the music. She ran over to Len, and snatched the viola," Did you see it?" she asked frantically.

"See what? The initials? Yeah I saw them, but why does it matter?" Len questioned concerned by her reaction.

_ Oh no! He knows, he knows! No one can ever find out, ever! It's different from when I showed Kanzawa sensei, the initials were covered_!"Just forget you saw it," Haruka whispered picking up the music.

_ What's wrong with her? She's always so collected, I've never seen her freak out like that. Why was she so worried about whether or not I saw the initials..._ Len made his way towards her, to apologize. "Haruka-" Len said touching her shoulder.

She flinched at his touch, and turned around with complete terror in her deep brown eyes," W-what?"

Len softened his gaze," I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched your instrument without asking you."

Haruka began to come to her senses,"Oh, no its ok. I'm sorry I freaked out like that. That viola is just more precious than my life to me..." She apologized looking at the ground in shame.

Len bent down and helped pick up the music,"Something probably happened to make you say that, and I'm sorry I made you think of it. Anyway, let's look at the music." They sat down, and looked over the three page score.

" Wow, this is a lot to learn in just a few hours..." Haruka mentioned, her attention diverted from the previous incident.

"Like I said before, this isn't too much for us to handle, right? Let's try playing a bit," Len suggested.

"Alright!" Haruka agreed forgetting her worries. She lifted her viola gently and placed it atop her collarbone. Her slender fingers began picking at the strings, as she lifted the bow and began strumming. Her melodious tune filled the room with a harmonious sound leaving Len in awe.

_ Pretty amazing for sight reading..._.

As she played the intro, the door slammed open. "Hello, my pupils!"

Haruka suddenly stopped playing, and looked at the strange brown haired man who barged into the room. He had wavy brown locks and light hazel eyes. "Um, who are you?" Haruka asked as politely as she could.

"Why, I am Renkawa Hiroto! The most attractive man on campus! Extremely charming, and lucky for you... your orchestra coach!" he announced winking at the confused Haruka and Len.

Haruka raised an eyebrow in annoyed curiosity._ Another one of these dudes, huh? How tiresome_. Haruka painted a bright smile on her face and hid her irritation," Hi there! I'm Nakayama Haruka, and this is Tsukimori Len! It's an honor to have you as our coach Renkawa-San."

Renkawa smiled at her," Why the pleasure is all mine," he wooed, lightly pecking her pale hand.

Len looked at Haruka's bright face in disgust,_ is she kidding? This man looks like a complete waste of time_. "Well are you going to teach us, or spend your time flirting? Let's actually get some work done," Len demanded.

"Well aren't we a bit feisty? Sure let's begin," Renkawa said picking up his violin.

Haruka sensed the tension between the two, but tried to keep the main focus on the music. "So we're performing this," she said pointing to the piece. "Hmmmm, well let's see. Haruka, try performing measure 1-30. Just to see where we stand, and how much you know," Renkawa said.

"Sure okay," Haruka agreed playing the piece flawlessly with ease. "So, how was that?"

Len looked down, trying to avert his eyes of Renkawa's annoying gaze at her._ Haruka? When did they become so familiar! I mean, I know I call her that, but we've at least know each other longer that 10 minutes!_

Renkawa stared aimlessly at her," Hmm? Oh yes, that was wonderful. As expected of you, Haruka," he finished with a charming smile. "Now uh, why don't you try it Tsukimori, but it will be pretty hard to follow that performance," Renkawa said smirking.

_ How dare he belittle me that way! Who the hell does he think he is to say something of that manner to me?_ Len lifted his violin with anger fueling his skills, and strung the bow down with swift motions. Every note hit on beat without a second thought. Haruka's playing was graceful and beautiful, but Len's playing was... Technical, and skilled. Len looked up triumphantly and satisfied,"Well?"

Haruka's eye lit up at his performance," That was amazing Tsukimori-kun! I've never heard you perform that way!"

"Hmmphh, that was alright I guess. Well let's work on this part next," Renkawa instructed with a defeated look on his face.

_ Yes! I'm so shocked at his performance! I hope Tsukimori-kun can keep this up, it seems that he might be getting over his damage faster than expected_, Haruka thought excitedly.

_ I'm actually quite shocked at myself. I never expected to perform like my old self so naturally... I guess I have Haruka to thank for that. Wait, why did I get do worked up over that? It doesn't concern me who Haruka flirts with. Whatever..._

The three practiced gruesomely, perfecting every part," Okay guys. Let's perform this once more together, and we'll be through," Renkawa said. Renkawa played in harmony along with Len, and Haruka's deeper tone blended very well with the mix. The piece they had just started today, sounded as if they has been practicing for weeks. Renkawa smiled in satisfaction of what he believed he created," Voila! I've given birth to this worlds next best musicians!"

Len rolled his eyes, more obviously showing his impatience this time," You didn't really do anything. It was our playing that steered this rehearsal. Pffftt, amateur," Len spat.

Haruka's eyes widened at his disrespect," Um what he means is, uh that you really helped out, an steered this rehearsal. We couldn't have done it without you sensei!"

"That couldn't be farther from my meani-" Haruka stomped on Len's foot and covered his mouth, fire in her eyes," What you mean is tha

I couldn't be more correct right Tsukimori-kun?" Her eyes silently threatening his very being. Len nodded his head obediantly. Renkawa let a sly grin run across his face," Well, you were pretty good students, minus Tsukimori over here. But it's a shame, I'll miss you the most my dear Haruka! Au revoir!" He stated walking away in the other direction.

Haruka, still covering Len's mouth waved and smiled with her sincerest eyes. Once he was gone, she uncovered Len's mouth," Well, let's go find Tsuchuira-kun. We still have a good two hours before the show."

Len stood still glaring at her while she went on about something he was to upset to hear. "Tsukimori-kun, are you listening?" Haruka bellowed.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Why are you ignoring me? I'm trying to explain something to you!" she explained.

"I don't care! Why don't you go tell 'Renkawa Sensei'" Len retorted attempting to mimmic the blonde's voice. "What are you talking about?" Haruka questioned.

"I'm talking about how you were practically undressing him with your eyes, while you were smiling at him like that! It was disgusting," Len observed.

_ Is that what he thinks of me? The nerve!_ "What is wrong with you! He is our coach, and I was just being polite! How dare you say something like that!" Haruka yelled getting more furious with every word.

_ What am I saying? Why can't I stop_? "Well its not like I care, it's just that I thought you were better than that," he replied._ No! That's not what I want to say!_ Len looked up realizing he had gone to far, he flinched preparing to be slapped.

Haruka seemed stunned by his sudden outburst," Oh. I see, if that's how you feel, than fine." She began walking over to the classes on the other sides of the building, looking for Tsuchuira.

I didn't mean that... " I'm sorry," he whispered almost inaudible.

He silently followed spotting Kanzawa. "Oh hey, where's Haruka? We have to get going soon," Kanzawa explained yawning slightly.

"Um, I think she's looking for Tsuchuira," Len answered looking down.

"What's wrong with you? Did something happen?" Kanzawa suggested.

"Nothing... Anyway, what's the plan now?" Len said changing the subject.

"Well, it's about 5 now, so we could grab a bite to eat, then start heading over to the concert hall," Kanzawa answered.

"Hmm, alright. Well let's go get Haruka and Tsuchuira so we can get dinner," Len directed.

Kanzawa nodded following drowsily.

"Hey Tsuchuira-kun!" Haruka bellowed scurrying over to him.

Tsuchuira was just finishing his conversation with a short brown haired girl,"See ya," he said dismissing the girl. "Oh hey, is it time to go?"

"Uh, yeah. So who was that cute little brunette?" Haruka teased.

Tsuchuira looked plainly," Who her? That's Tsuzaya sensei. She was my pianist teacher."

Haruka lifted an eyebrow,"She didn't seem like just a teacher. She looked pretty flirtatious to me."

"Whatever, so where's Tsukimori and Kanazawa?" Tsuchuira dismissed the previous interrogation.

"We already finished, I just came to get you," she answered.

"But why did you come by yourself? Where's Tsukimori?" Tsuchuira asked.

Haruka eyes became large with anger," I don't know, nor do I care. Anyway, let's just go meet up with them so we can get going."

_ What's her problem, did she fight with Tsukimori or something?_ "Um, sure..." They began walking back to the lounge where they ran into Kanazawa and Len.

"Hey, so since we have a bit of time why not get something to eat?" Kanzawa said.

"Sounds good, I'm pretty hungry," Haruka answered ignoring Len's constant stare. Tsuchuira sensed the tension, but kept quiet. Kanazawa was too drowsy to notice anything.

_ She won't even look at me_, Len thought. "So where are we going?"

"How about the ramen shack across the street a few blocks down?" Kanzawa suggested.

"Sure, I heard they have good broth!" Haruka said walking out the door with Kanzawa, completely disregarding Len's existence.

Len sighed,"Why am I such an idiot?" he mumbled quietly following. Tsuchuira stayed a step or two ahead of him.

As the group exited the building, a tall man in a suit elegantly walked over to the front desk," Who were those children?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh hello sir, those were Seisou Academy's music prodigies," the man politely answered.

"Yes, and was that girl with them Nakayama Haruka?" he once again inquired in his low tone.

"I believe so."

"Interesting, thank you," he replied walking away._ So I've finally found you...,_


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah... Wow! This is a great place..." the crowd murmured within the cramped restaurant.

"Man, it's packed in here!" Haruka observed in awe.

"Yeah kinda loud, but that ramen sure looks tasty!" Kanazawa drooled.

"It does look pretty good... Hey Tsukimori keep up will you?" Tsuchiura nagged.

Len dragged his feet behind them leaking an unexcited aura. _Ughh, why did we have to come hear? _

The four found a booth seat and perched themselves cozily within the seat. Haruka sat wedged between Kanazawa and Tsuchuira, while Len sat off to the side.

"Hey, waiter!" Kanzawa beckoned.

A perky brunette in a tightly fitted bartender-like get-up and a low cut top strode over,"Hi! I'm Rika. How may I help you?" she questioned wreaking with moe.

"Yeah, can we get 4 ramen bowls and 4 sodas. What do you guys want?"

"I'll take a cherry coke." Haruka answered.

"Pepsi." Tsuchuira followed.

"Yep!" she jotted down the order in her note pad.

"And I'll have a sprite. What do you want Tsukimori?" Kanazawa asked.

"I'm fine," Len murmured lifelessly. He glanced over at Haruka watching her giggle lightly while speaking to Tsuchira and Kanazawa._ I hate this. It's so loud, and Haruka still won't speak to me._

"Are you sure, what's wrong?" Kanazawa wondered.

"It's nothing. I'm just not thirsty," he mumbled back.

"You seem a bit tense. Well, how about I recommend something that'll ease your stress," the waiter suggested bending down slightly so that the minty fresh scent of her hair grazed the side of Len's face.

"Eh? What would that be?" Len curiously asked.

"Hmmm, I wonder. Well I could recommend a tangy daiquiri now, but I have a little something that might also help later if you'd wait for me to get off work...," she seductively offered.

Haruka looked up for a bit to see the waitress whispering to Len. She seems a bit too friendly towards him...

"He's a minor, so no alcohol. Just bring water please," Kanazawa said.

"Sure, think about it, Len," she winked. "I'll be right back with your orders!" She informed walking away swaying her slim hips rhythmically.

Len turned around too find Tsuchuira and Kanazawa staring at him intently," What?"

"What do you mean what? Do you have a thing for the waitress?" Tsuchuira bluntly stated.

"Yeah, you seemed a bit comfortable with her. I didn't know you were such a ladies man," Kanazawa agreed.

"What are you blabbering about? I barely know Rika," he answered as if the question were absurd.

"Well you're obviously on good enough terms to be addressing her by her given name," Haruka added.

_ She finally speaks to me, and this is what she says?_Len sighed,"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to do with her, don't worry."

_ Sure, you horny bastard._"Who's worried? I hope you too get along grandly!" Haruka smiled.

Len looked at her a bit hurt, as Rika strode over to the table with the order," Here you are!" she spoke placing the food and drinks onto the table.

"Than-," Len was interrupted.

"Thank you Rika! You've been a great help, please take care of Tsukimori-kun! He really likes you!" Haruka announced sweetly.

The three sat in awe of her announcement. Len looked down in embarrassment.

"Um, thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Well l guess I'll see you after work Len," she walked away.

"Isn't that great! Let's eat now, itadakimasu!" Haruka sang picking up her chopsticks and digging in.

Len gloomily picked up his chopsticks and stared at the wrapping.

Tsuchuira glanced over at Kanazawa whom in turn looked back at him, while both shared the same thoughts.

_ This atmosphere is sort of bad... And Haruka's smile is getting creepy._

Haruka continued slurping her soup gingerly. They all ate in quiet, while Haruka seemed to be having a great time all by herself.

_ Len is such a bastard_, she thought joyously humming to herself. "Well that was good! Are we ready to start heading over to the concert?"

"Yeah, we should probably go now," Kanazawa said.

"Alrig-"

"Len!" Rika bellowed waving her hand in the air.

Len turned around and saw the three looking at him again. "You guys! Just let him go! Len go have a good time, we've still got time until the concert!" Haruka excused.

"But it's already 6:15, the concert begins at 7. We still need to get ready," Tsuchuira explained.

"Come on, don't be such a stick in the mud! You're a guy, you should understand right?" Haruka continued to defend Len.

"Whatever, just be on time," he agreed walking towards the door with the other two.

_ Why is she pushing this whole girl thing in me! I don't even like Rika!_Len thought frustrated at Haruka's actions.

Haruka turned around once more before exiting with the two," Good luck Tsukimori-kun," she said smiling, but her words were like ice. Her brown eyes weren't smiling, but exhibiting a feeling of being betrayed.

"Haru-"

"Len!" Rika tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, hi. What is it?" he asked sounding uninterested.

"You're so cold Len! Let's go have some fun, ne~?" she cutely asked getting closer to him.

Len turned his face away from hers.

"Okay, what's wrong? I know I was initially attracted to you because of your coldness, but you just don't seem into it," she observed.

"What do you mean?" he asked emptily.  
_ "Good luck Tsukimori-kun..."_

"Is it that girl?" Rika said easily.

"W-Wahh? Who Haruka?" he yelled in surprise at her sudden comment.

"I don't know her name, but if it's the little blonde who was eating with you, then yes."

"Well what about her? I don't care what she says!" Len defended.

"Yeah, well I find that pretty hard to believe. Although I come off as hot and stupid, I'm far from dense. It's pretty obvious from the way I saw you looking at her at the table, that she's the reason you're acting this way," Rika explained.

"H-how could you even say that? Haruka is just some girl who goes to my school, and a fellow musician. I have no contact with her outside of school related issues!" Len responded flustered.

Rika smirked," Whatever your relationship may be, you obviously can't quit thinking about her even when I'm standing here practically offering myself to you!"

_ What is she talking about? I rarely think of her!_" I can stop whenever I want to!"

" Save it man. You're cute Len, but you're too oblivious for my taste. Now go catch up to her. See ya!" she advised walking away.

"Uh, thanks?" he said_. I feel like although I was given advise, I was insulted... Oh man, it's 6:45! I better hurry!_Len remembered running down the street towards the music hall.

"Hokutopia's Music Hall? This is the place, let's go catch up with the others." Len walked into the the hall to find a large crowd of people dressed fancily, sipping wine and consuming petite h'oeudvers. He wasn't overwhelmed due the fact he always attended parties such as these when he was a child, because of his parents. He wandered around for a bit, and eventually found Kanazawa standing near the back in a suit.

"You clean up well," Len chuckled at the sight of seeing the lazy man looking clean-cut.

"Shut up! Where have you been? It's 6:55! We're on in 5 minutes! Hurry and get dressed in that room!" Kanazawa angrily demanded.

"Ok, ok," Len obeyed walking into the dressing room.

Haruka sat staring in the mirror after applying a bit of make-up._ I wonder how Tsukimori-kun is doing... Is he going out with Rika? Well I don't exactly have a right to object, after practically mating the two. Why did I do that?_She sighed.

"Someone dressed as nicely as you shouldn't be sighing, right?." A boy spoke behind her.

"Oh! Tsuchuira, you scared me!" Haruka stood up. Her long blonde hair had been tied with a purple ribbon so that part of her hair rolled down her back, and half was up leaving her bangs to partially cover her left eye. Her dress was the same shade of purple, and was strapless revealing part of her back, and draping down in delicate knots at the end. A satin sash also strung across her waist. She wore light pink gloss on her lips, her cheeks were lightly dabbed with rose blush, and her eye lashes were accentuated with mascara.

"Thank you" she replied calming down. "You look pretty spiffy yourself." She eyed Tsuchuira in his black tuxedo and the small red rose tucked into the hem of his pocket.

"Is that a surprised statement?" he teased.

"No, it's just... Uh sorry," she apologized.

"I was kidding, why do you seem so shaken up?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing... Just last minute stage jitters. I'll be fine soon. We should head out now, right?"

"Right behind you... I hope Tsukimori gets here on time," Tsuchuira commented heading out behind Haruka.

They made their way out meeting Kanzawa and Len. "Oi! So you finally decided to show up?" Tsuchuira rudely asked.

"Whatever, I had to take care of some things..." Len replied.

"Flirting with that skimpy waitress doesn't necessarily count as 'important business'," Tsuchuira snapped.

"Listen-"

"Cut it out you two," Haruka interrupted walking towards Kanazawa.

Len glanced at her for a moment, but immediately looked away. His cheeks flushed red._ She looks, so... So pretty._"Umhm," Len cleared his throat. "So, do we go on stage now?"

"Not yet, we're going to be introduced by the host, then we will go up," Kanzawa instructed.

The lights dimmed, and the large crowd began to disperse and make their way to their seats. A man walked on stage dressed in a suit and took the microphone," Good evening ladies an gentlemen! I'm your host Takashi Noe! I will be introducing our acts tonight. First let's give a round of applause to owner and founder of this beautiful music hall, Hoku Rejii!"

The crowd clapped as they directed their glances towards a man sitting in the center of the room. The other four hadn't payed bothered to look.

"Yes, yes he's one heck of a guy, not to mention business man!" the crowd laughed at the not joke. "Well let's get started shall we? Our first act of the night, and main attraction, the Seisou Academy music students!" The crowd clapped in such a way as if questioning the unknown groups talents.

"This is it, go get em'," Kanazawa encouraged.

The three walked on stage and Tsuchuira perched himself on the intricately designed bench of the grand piano. Haruka and Len positioned themselves in front of the microphone, and prepared their positioning. The three exchanged glances as if silently communicating. Haruka nodded her head signifying them to begin.

They performed just as practiced, Tsuchuira performed an intriguing and strong introduction preparing the crowd for the orchestra to come. Haruka entered soon after hitting each note perfectly in time, adding a soft feeling to Tsuchuira's harsh playing.

Len was next, he entered swiftly. Playing the melody most accurately. He glistened with sweat as he came upon the more difficult parts. His playing was wonderful, but he was beginning to fade away slowly, as if he was beginning to be swept away by the the piano. Haruka's main part had come, and she ayes oh so delicately gently giving Len's playing a push in right direction. Their sounds blended so smoothly like consecutive puzzle pieces. The three beamed with skill as the once doubtful crowd closely watched in awe.

The piece had finally come to the last few measures which tied the piece together. They finished only to be attacked by the roaring applaud of the audience. Some people even gave standing ovations. The three stood proudly beaming with glory, then exited off.

"That was great you guys! You did a nice job," Kanazawa praised.

"Thanks! We did awesome you guys!" Haruka exclaimed happily.

"Indeed you did," a deep voice stated behind her.

The four turned around to see a tall man in a suit who had short black hair, thin rimmed glasses, and slight dimples. He looked around his mid forties. "Hello, I'm sorry to be so abrupt, my name is Hoku Rejii. I own this music hall, and I'm the one who invited you as well."

"Nice to meet you, thank you for inviting us. I am Tsukimori Len,"Len greeted to break the awkward silence.

"It was my pleasure, and I know a of you. Tsuchuira, Kanazawa, and Haruka..." he grinned.

Haruka twitched for a second and could've sworn she saw a glint of evil in his eye.

"Thank you, Hoku-San," Tsuchuira said. Kanazawa followed.

"T-thank y-you..." Haruka murmured bowing her head, feeling uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"No need to be to so shy. After all, you don't remember me?" he asked disappointedly.

Tsuchuira, Kanazawa, and Len all looked curiously at him from his comment.

"Excuse me?" Haruka looked up.

"Well I wouldn't expect you too remember... You must've blocked out all the memories of anything to do with Harumei," he sneered.

Haruka froze, she stood there unable to speak nor move. Her eyes wide with terror.

Len looked at her with concern. _That's the same look she had earlier today, when I touched her viola. Does the H, in H.S. stand for whoever this Harumei person is?_

"What's wrong? You look a bit pale, did I jog your memory perhaps? But, it really is a shame..."

Haruka stood silently as tears began to stream down her face," I'M SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TOO," Haruka frantically ran away.

"Haruka!" Len yelled chasing after her.

"Hoku-San, that was uncalled for! You knew she would react that way didn't you?" Kanazawa figured.

"What the hell!" Tsuchuira yelled.

"What's done is done. She deserves to have that fact drilled into her head," he coldly stated walking away to mingle with others.

Haruka continues sprinting down the street. _I can never go back. They'll never forgive me... _


	7. Chapter 7

Tap tap tap...

"Haruka! Haruka!" Len yelled, his eyes scanning the blackened night around him for the runaway girl. _Damn, where is she?_ "Haruka!" He continued running down the paved road.

"Hahh hahh..." Haruka quietly panted hiding herself behind a dumpster located in the back of a restaurant._ Is he gone?_ Haruka cautiously tip-toed away from the trashcan, checking for any unwanted followers. Relieved, she began walking down the street contemplating her next move. Remembering the current situation, hot tears began streaming down her face. "Someone... "

"Oh hi there. What's a pretty young lady like yourself doing crying all alone? Wanna come play with us?" A shady looking teenager asked with three others behind him.

Haruka looked up still crying," Just leave me alone..."

"What's this? You were the one calling for someone, and we answered. Can't you at least show some gratitude?" He complained grabbing her arm.

"Sto-"

"Hey, would you take your hands off her?" A trendy looking girl interrupted.

"Rika? Hey girl! This your friend, why don't you come along as well?" He offered.

Haruka looked up briefly._ It's Len's girlfriend from the restaurant! Or so I think... I don't want to be saved by her!_

"Well I guess she's my friend, but no. We're leaving," Rika grabbed Haruka's hand dragging her off.

They began walking off, when Haruka suddenly stopped," What're you doing?"

"Saving you from those guys. What are you doing, where's lazy, formal, and ice man?" Rika questioned.

Haruka looked down, her make-up partially smeared.

"Don't want to talk? Fine by me, let's go," she continued to walk pulling her arm.

Haruka still didn't budge.

"What? Do you have a place you can go too?"

Haruka shook her head solemnly, tears still falling, and began walking.

_ Pfft, silly kid_. They continued walking in the night.

Len ceased running to catch his breath. _Where could she be? Maybe I should head back to see if she went back herself. She was there for me when I was broken, I have to be there for her..._ Len turned around and started running back.

"So what do we do now?" Tsuchuira asked confused by the sudden course of events.

"Well I'm a bit stumped myself. The tour is obviously going to be on hold, but we need to focus on finding Haruka," Kanazawa answered honestly.

*Slam* "Is Haruka here?" Len bursted through the doors of the hall.

"Tsukimori?" Tsuchuira stated surprised.

"Where's Haruka?" He repeated.

"I thought maybe you had caught up with her! So no luck?" He wondered hopelessly.

"No, she was too fast. She just up and disappeared. What are we going to do Kanazawa?" Len asked frantically.

"I don't know either. Losing a student will definitely put a damper on things back at the school. We need to find Haruka first and foremost," he voiced.

"Damn!" Len yelled banging his fist on the table they were seated at. " This is all the bastard Hoku's fault. What was he talking about anyway?"

"Calm down Tsukimori. Getting overly emotional won't solve anything. But, I might have an idea of what he's talking about," Kanazawa revealed.

"What? You know something Kanazawa?" Tsuchiura questioned curiously.

"Not particularly. I just had a hunch that maybe what I had assumed could have some truth in it. I'm not entirely sure though," he mentioned doubtfully.

"Just spit it out. Maybe we can start piecing together this mystery!" Len inquired.

"Alright. When Hoku-San mentioned Harumei, for some odd reason I thought maybe he could be referring to the famous violist, Harumei Sakaragi. She was widely known all over Japan, and even in the states, but suddenly disappeared from the music industry about last year. I know it's a long shot, but I thought maybe," Kanazawa explained.

Harumei Sakaragi... "That's it! 'H.S.'!" Len exclaimed.

"Eh? What's wrong with you? What does H.S. have to do with it?" Tsuchuira said still utterly confused about the situation.

Kanazawa looked intrigued at Len, and had possibly figured out what he meant, but waited for him to explain.

"Haruka's viola! It has a carving in the back of the body that reads 'H.S.' It must've once been in contact with this Harumei person. Earlier today, when I was looking at it, Haruka freaked out like it was the end of the world if I had seen the initials. It probably links back to Sakaragi-San's disappearance," Len thoroughly explained his thoughts.

Kanazawa rubbed his chin in thought," That's definitely the Harumei I was referring too. It seems my hunch was correct."

Len stood up," Well if we know what's going on, why waste any time! Let's go find her!" He said standing up and walking towards the door only to bump into two tall men dressed in black.

Tauchuira and Kanazawa both stood up concerned Len had just messed with the wrong people.

"Ahhhh! B-bruu-ack-uu S-suits..." Len stuttered, remembering the terrifying duo from this morning.

The two men made way for a black haired man with glasses about Kanazawa's height," That's right. We've found you! Where is Miss Haruka!" The man yelled.

Len and Tsuchuira looked at each other, confused at the man's words.

Kanazawa sighed and stepped forward," Hello my name is Kanazawa, I'm Haruka's teacher."

Len and Tsuchuira still exchanging looks were left out of their foreign conversation.

"Yes, Exscuse my rudeness. My name is Jeremy Onodetsu. I've come to collect Miss Haruka."

"Ahh, yes. There seems to be a bit of a problem. She is missing," Kanazawa informed.

Jeremy began yelling in the foreign language, spurting out the worst possible scenarios.

"Oi, Kanazawa, what's going on?" Tsuchuira asked.

"These men here are looking for Haruka, and I've just explained to them how we've lost her," he explained casually.

"Oi, you speak as if its ok," Tsuchuira observed squinting at his calm face. Unbelievable.

"Forget about that! What are we supposed to do now?" Len reminded them of the current predicament.

"We'll, explain to them what happened and see how it goes from there," Kanazawa stated unsure of himself.

"Fine, but by the way, I didn't know you spoke English," Tsuchuira added.

"Did you forget that I used to be an opera singer. I've traveled everywhere so of course English is a necessity."

"Well, it seems you're at least good for something," Len sneered.

"Watch it Tsukimori," Kanazawa warned offended by his notion.

Jeremy had composed himself from his near anxiety attack," Kanazawa, what do you mean Miss Haruka's missing?"

"I mean that after our performance, Hoku-San over there exchanged a few words with her, and she left," he described.

"What? What could he have possibly said that would've upset her so much that she ran away like that?" Jeremy wondered, feeling as though he were messing with him.

Kanazawa narrowed his eyes slightly hearing the dismay in his voice," he mentioned something about Harumei, and how it really was such a shame."

Jeremy's eyes became wide with rage," Hoku Rejii? How dare he!"

The two men on either side of Jeremy had to restrain him from causing a scene. "Calm down Onodetsu!"

"Alright. Release me!" He demanded.

Len glanced over at the two conversing. _Wow, that man doesn't seem like the violent type, what's got him so upset?_

"Ahh this suspense is killing me! Tsukimori, do you know what's going on?" Tsuchuira whined.

"Not really. I know a bit of English, but not well enough to understand their conversation," he replied.

"We'll can you make out any of it?"

"Hmm, I'll try." Len leaned a bit closer... "It seems like they're talking about Hoku-San. Probably what he said to Haruka. For now we'll have to just wait and see."

"Alright, and I just remembered something..."

"What?" Len asked.

"We haven't even started gathering information on our project! What're we going to do?" Tsuchuira continued piling on the stress.

"Quit whining. We'll figure something out..."_ Haruka, where are you? Are you okay?_

"Onodetsu-San, are you alright?" Kanazawa blatantly asked.

"I'm fine, but that man. That evil man is despicable. I'd believed he was done with this," Jeremy spoke.

Kanazawa raised an eyebrow," Please explain."

Jeremy looked at him,"I'm reluctant to speak about this topic but since you're already involved, I will." He took a breath as if preparing to unleash something terrible. "As you know, Haruka is the only daughter of Allan Nakayama, the president, and founder of World wide known company Nakayama Inc. His wife, and Haruka's mother is, as you probably have figured out, famous violist Harumei Sakaragi."

"Yes, we've figured this much out already. But how does it all connect?" Kanazawa wondered trying to piece together the information.

Harumei was a wonderful women. Sweet, kind, talented, and a loving mother above all else. Before they had Haruka, they were young, naive and I was only an intern. There were some issues, but it seemed like after the baby, everything else fell into place. Mr. Nakayama's business had just been handed to him, and of course the older members doubted his ability. He wanted to prove them all wrong, so he worked immensely hard, and became very busy."

"Did this affect Haruka?"

"Well yes, of course. And, Harumei was busy due to her intense career. I looked after Miss Haruka most of the time, but Harumei tried her very best to be there whenever she could. Finally, when Haruka was 4 she decided to take a year off of work, until Haruka was 5 to spend more time with her. It was an amazing time, Haruka was... Well I had never seen her more happy, both of them," Jeremy had paused momentarily reminiscing about the good years.

"That's great isn't it?"

"One would assume so, and it was for a short time but, since Harumei decided to take time off to dedicate herself to Haruka, she insisted Mr. Nakayama do the same. He of course refused, for his company was at it's peak, and he couldn't abandon it. This put a large dent in their relationship. Finally, the year was up, and Harumei went back to work, as Mr. Nakayama had never left. They rarely spent time together all as a family. As Haruka grew older, she began to realize what was happening."

"That must've been terrible for her to deal with by herself..."

"It was, and when she was 10, she decided to start learning viola after her mother. She figured that maybe if she did something productive, maybe her parents would pay more attention to her, and become close again. Her efforts were in vain, for it was no help. I watched quietly as Haruka became a virtuoso at the viola, and was proud, but disappointed because I was the only one who would ever attend her recitals. She hoped and hoped, but it never came true."

"One day when Haruka was in her 3rd year of middle school, she was chosen for a final graduating performance due to her immense skill. Haruka begged her parents to attend but her father couldn't make it once again. Her mother couldn't either, but decided to come because Haruka had never asked for anything, and she wished for this more than anything. Harumei drove from Kyoto to Tokyo in the rain to see her. I had informed her of the news of her mother's arrival and she was overjoyed. The look on her face was priceless..."

"Alas, the performance came, but her mother didn't attend. Haruka already heartbroken was then informed later that afternoon that her mother had been in a terrible car accident. When we arrived to the hospital, the doctor said she had broken both wrists, 3 ribs, her left ankle, and had a terrible concussion ,leaving her in a coma."

"That's terrible..." Kanazawa drifted back remembering how Kahoko had died. What a shame, too many people die from car accidents.

"Haruka stared at her broken body. She didn't wake up for 3 months, but Haruka visited everyday, with hope her mother would pne day return to normal. When she finally woke up, Haruka cried and cried saying how sorry she was. Of course Harumei told her it wasn't her fault, and how proud of her she was. She asked for Mr. Nakayama. He was in a conference, and couldn't make it, but he was unaware of the situatiom. Harumei merely smiled, and said she was sorry for not being there for her. She died later that night.

Jeremy looked down," After that, Haruka looked more lifeless than her mother's dead body. The people at her funeral gave Haruka wretched looks as if she was to blame. Hoku-San was one of them. To add insult to this girls broken soul and injuries was unforgivable."

"So that's what he was referring too..."

"Yes. Mr. Nakayama found out only after, and seemed to shelter himself even more at work after that. This only worsened Haruka's condition. She shut herself out and never wanted to play again.

One night I noticed her watching television. She was watching a boy about her age performing his violin. She watched in awe, as he showed his skill, and his parents smiled warmly proud of him. She still rarely played, but wasn't as bad as she used to be. She insisted to come to Seisou Academy when we transferred here to meet someone. I can't believe after all her progress she's been thrown back into her pit of despair."

Kanazawa sat stunned by his story. I had no idea what she was going through. "I'm so sorry..." Kanazawa was at a loss for words.

"No need to apologize. That's why I can't forgive anyone who adds more pain to that girl's heart. Anyway, we must be on our way to search for Miss Haruka. If you find her, be in touch," he responded handing Kanazawa a card.

As they exited, Len and Tsuchuira rushed Kanazawa,"So, what'd you find out?!" Len yelled.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Tsuchuira queationed.

Kanazawa looked at them regretfully,"Basically, Haruka's mother died and people felt it was her fault. Her father is never around either. Hoku-San was one of the peoplr who blamed her, and she believed him. That's why she ran away."

"That's rough," Tsuchuira commented.

"Haruka..." Len whispered. Why didn't she say anything. I can only imagine the pain she was feeling...

"Wait, sir!" Jeremy yelled.

The door swung open, and a tall blonde man with blue eyes walked in. He had a very refined face, with slight wrinkles around his eyes. He was a beautifully preserved man around his mid forties.

He looked around for a moment, and strode over to the three.

Len looked at him with his eyes widened._ Haruka's father..._

"Here we are! Put your stuff down there. Want some tea or coffee or something?" Rika asked setting her things down in the kitchen.

Haruka sat quietly on the couch, her head facing downwards.

"Hey! Haruka's your name right? Do you want something to drink or not?" Rika repeated.

Haruka said nothing, her body a hollowed shell. I'm sorry mother. "_It's all my fault". *sob*_

_ "Nonsense Haruka, it's not your fault. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry I was never there for you..."_

"HARUKA!" Rika yelled holding out a cup of hot chocolate.

Haruka finally looked up startled,"huh?"

Rika sighed," Well at least you finally answered. Here drink this."

Haruka took the drink, and sipped it lightly. The warmth it emitted in her stomach provided a bit of comfort. "T-thank you."

Rika smiled," No problem. Seems like I'm helping both of you today...

Haruka looked at her confused. She probably means Len. "Um, are you dating Tsukimori-kun?" She asked blushing.

" Pffftt, not likely. I thought about it, but its not be he likes..." Rika teased cutely.

"What? So then who is it?" Haruka asked curiously.

Rika looked at her dimly. Is she seriously asking that? "We'll I guess birds of a feather flock together..." She murmured. "Anyway, do you want to explain what happened now?" She gently pried.

Haruka sat her cup down," Rika, what would you do if you did something bad. Very bad, and you tried hard to hide it because you know it's unforgivable, but suddenly the people you never wanted to know found out?"

Rika sat on the couch beside her," Hmmm, I guess I would just swallow my pride and face it. I would explain it to them."

"Huh?"

"Well if they're really important and close to me, they should trust me right? And I wouldn't care what anyone thought but them, so I would try my very best to explain to them my situation. If they were truly my friends, they would believe me right? So no problem," she explained.

"But what if they're just like everyone else, and leave you?"

"Well then they probably weren't good enough for me anyway!" Rika teased.

Haruka laughed lightly. She really needed that. "Thanks Rika..."

"Yeah, so I assume that helped?"

"Yep, I feel a lot better. Although I'm still scared, but I've decided to face to it head on!" Haruka decided.

"Hmmph, good luck."

"Rika?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you live alone?"

"Yeah, I guess that's why I can give you advise so easily. I haven't really ever been in that situation."

"No it really helped. But, don't you ever get lonely?"

"Well sometimes, but for the most part no... Because I'm not afraid to speak my mind or talk to others, so I'm always making new friends." Rika's expression was soft for a moment. "Well you can sleep here tonight. I'm heading off to bed. Just use these blankets and pillows. Night'," she offered.

"Yeah thanks. Night..." Haruka laid her head on the couch, and closed her eyes. _It's been a long day_... She drifted to sleep.

"Mmmhhmm, Haruka moaned as she got up. She looked around but didn't see Rika. "Rika,-" she spotted a note on the kitchen table; Haruka, I'm off to work. You can eat this if your hungry. I don't know if you'll still be here when I come back, but feel free to stay until you figure things out. -Rika.

"Wow, thanks Rika. I've misjudged you!" Haruka grabbed the plate and sat down. "Itadakimasu!" She was about to eat when the doorbell rang. Haruka got up, and opened the door,"Um, sorry this isn't my house, but I can leave a-"

"Haruka."

"Father!"


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka stood in the entry way staring at the man before her. *slam* Haruka shut the door and ran to the couch crouching behind it. _I really must be hallucinating!_

"Haruka!" The man knocked repeatedly on the door. "Open this door immediately!"

Haruka stood up and approached the door," Exscuse me sir, I apologize but you have the wrong house. Please leave now," she explained attempting to imitate a different voice.

The man sighed," Haruka, please open the door. I just want to chat for a bit. Please?"

She hesitated, but eventually reached out for the door knob and turned. The door creaked open, and their stood a man, looking down upon her. She quickly turned around walking back into the house," Well come in I guess..."

The man called Allan smiled slightly," Thank you. Could I bother you for some water? He politely asked.

Haruka stared annoyed at him, but grabbed a glass, and filled it with sink water,"Here," she offered setting the cup down on the couch coffee table rather harshly.

"Thank you," Allan lifted the glass to his lips and twitched at the taste.

"What's wrong, have you never tasted a 'commoners' water? Not high class enough?" She taunted.

"You know that's not what I meant. But let's not argue, so how are you?" He asked trying to start conversation.

Haruka lifted a brow,"Oh, well I've grown about 2 inches, since two and a half years ago when we actually spoke face-to-face. What about you?" She smiled sarcastically.

Allan looked up," Um, well this is a nice place you have here. I'm very proud of you."

"This isn't my house, I'm staying with a friend. And, this is Kyoto! My school and the apartment YOU payed for is in Tokyo!" She corrected irritated greatly.

Allan became a bit flustered at his lack of knowledge," Oh, I apologize. My mistake, so how's school?"

Haruka stood up angrily," Just stop! Why are you even here? You didn't once ever bother to see how I was doing, and now you pop up out of no where and expect to have a 'nice chat'?"

Allan set his glass down," Haruka, I know you're upset about some things, but I need you to calm down and understand me."

"Understand you? You dare to ask me to understand you, and question why I'm upset. YOU'RE STILL THE COLD-HEARTED MAN WHO LEFT MY MOTHER TO DIE ALONE!" She screamed as tears began to form in her eyes.

Allan stood up with a gentle but very hurt look in his eye, "I'm sorry! I know I wasn't a good father, and I was an even worse husband, but I'm trying to make up for it now. I want to get to know you."

Haruka was stunned by his words," Well, it's a little late for that, isn't it? Now what are you here for?"

"I wanted to gradually come this, but I guess you would prefer I get right to the point. The truth is, I'm getting remarried and I want you to come back to America with me, so we can start a new life together. Won't you let me?"

Haruka stood there speechlessly, eyes wide with confusion.

Beep-beep. Beep-beep. *yawn* Len got up, groggy from lack of sleep. He shut the alarm off, and went to wake up Tsuchuira and Kanazawa. " Hey Kanazawa, wake up."

"Mmmhmm..."

"Get up! We need to get going!" He reminded.

"Mmmhmm..."

An annoyed Len walked over to the bed, and grabbed a pillow. "WAKE UP!" He yelled hitting Kanazawa in the face with a pillow.

"Huh!" He gasped sitting up immediately.

"We need to get ready an figure out what to do next."

"Alright, alright. Go wake up Tschiura," Kanazawa said.

"Fine..." He grunted dreading the idea of having to deal with the already idiotic Tsuchuira in sleep mode. He went to find Tsuchuira, but the couch in the upper half of the hotel, was empty. "Kanazawa, Tsuchuira is missing!"

"What? Another one! I need to get these kids on a leash or something..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'm coming." Kanazawa walked over to see the empty couch. " Where could he have gone?"

*click-beep* the door opened and Tsuchuira walked in with two bags. "Good morning."

"What the hell do you mean 'Good Morning'? We're already stressed because Haruka's missing, we don't need any additional nuisances by having to look after another kid!" Len snapped.

Tsuchuira smirked," What were you worried about me?"

Len became a bright red from anger and embarrassment," Who the hell would be worried about you?" He murmured sitting in a chair.

"Forget him, where were you?" Kanazawa questioned.

"Oh yeah! I brought breakfast from a convenience store across the street," he answered setting the bags on the table.

"Oh, great! Let's eat! You coming Tsukimori?" Kanazawa sat on the bed grabbing a bento.

"How can you eat knowing we still haven't found Haruka!"

Kanazawa sat his chopsticks down," Listen Tsukimori, all we can do is wait. We don't have any leads. We'll call Jeremy after breakfast, and see if he's found anything."

Len rolled his eyes and took his phone," Where's the number?"

"On the table by my bed, but can't you wait until its a bit later? They could still be sleeping." Kanazawa suggested

"It's 9:30, not everyone is as lazy as yourself," he spat giving him an annoyed look.

Tsuchuira and Kanazawa continued eating. _Man, Tsukimori is so mean in the morning..._ Kanazawa thought feeling hurt.

Len grabbed the number and went out on the balcony closing the sliding door. He dialed the number," Hello?"

"_Hello_?"

"Iss dis Jermey?" Len asked trying his best to speak English, but failing terribly.

"_Pfftt, W-Why yes it is, an who is this?" Jeremy switched to Japanese realizing his obvious struggle with the language._

"Hey! You speak Japanese!"

"_Of course! I have to be bilingual to survive in Japan right?"_

"Then why weren't you speaking Japanese last night at the hall?"

"_That was a choice. I didn't want to spread Miss Haruka's business to children."_

"Children! We're her age and her classmates!"

"_Well, judging by how you know the events of last night, you must be one of the boys from yesterday, right?"_

"Yes, Tsukimori Len. I have a question regarding Haruka..."

_"Well, if you're wondering if if we found her, then yes we did_."

Len became frantic," Really? Where is she?"

_"Calm down Len-kun. She's with the man you saw last night, her father_."

Len-kun? "Anyway, that's good I guess. But, where is she?"

*sigh* "_I shouldn't, but seeing how you're such a concerned friend, I'll tell you. She's at xxxx at xxxx street. But I should suggest that you think before you just run over and confront her... Alright?"_

_"Hello! Len-kun?"  
_  
"I'm sorry, the number you've reached is not available. Please leave a message after the tone-"

*click* " Man, that kid..."

Len returned in the room, and walked into the bathroom. "Tsukimori, did you contact him?"

Len spit the excess toothpaste out, rinsing," Yeah. They found Haruka."

Kanazawa and Tsuchuira stood up," Are you serious? Where is she?" Tsuchuira asked excitedly.

"At this address I'm going to her now," Len replied grabbing his bag and headed for the door.

Kanazawa grabbed his arm," Where do you think you're going? How do you think you're going to get to this address?"

Len yanked his arm out of his grasp," I already said I'm going to get her. The address is within walking distance."

"Wait! Len think this through before you just run blindly looking for her!"

"I've thought long enough. I won't leave her when she needs me the most. I'm leaving, but I'll give you a call once I've retrieved Haruka," he finalized his decision walking out the door.

"Geez, there's no talking to this kid." I'm seriously going to lose my job for this...

Len rapidly ran out of the hotel walking into a neighborhood of lower middle class apartments in a matter of about ten minutes. "Xxxx at xxxx street. Hmmm, here it is!" Len walked up the steps and began knocking on the door.

"Hold on, I'll get the door." "Hello-"

"Rika?"

"Len?"

"Rika, who is it? - Len?!"

"Haruka!"

"Well, now that we've all introduced each other, won't you come inside?" Rika awkwardly suggested.

"Thanks," Len came in and sat on the couch.

"Sooo..." Rika tried to divert the awkwardness. "Maybe I should go, this is obviously something between the two of you," Rika said getting up to go out for a bit.

"Rika!" Haruka called, fearing being alone with Len.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! Bye bye!" She reassured leaving. _Woah, Len looks like a mess! Haruka is one lucky girl..._

Haruka sat quietly looking at the ground.

"Haruka..." Len called.

Haruka blushed at hearing him call her name," Y-yes?"

"Where did you go? We were really worried about you!"

"W-well, after I ran away, I was in the streets wandering around, and Rika saved me from some sketchy dudes who were trying to pick me up..."

"What? Are you alright?"

"Yes! I've already said I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

"You really don't get it! I looked for you all-... Never mind."

"What?" Haruka looked closely at Len. His hair was a mess, his clothes were disheveled, and he had bags underneath his eyes. _He must've been looking for me for a while. Then he rushed here to find me_... "Tsukimori-kun..." Haruka whispered touching her small hand to the side of his cheek.

Len looked surprised at her, but leaned into her sincere gaze. She close her eyes also leaning in. Len looked at her delicate face as she came closer, millimeters away from his lips,"Umm, I'm sorry," he said turning away from her.

Haruka opened her eyes feeling embarrassed that she thought he might kiss her. "I-t's ok... It's my fault anyway."

"No, it's me. I was going to, but I can't. It's not your fault, I just haven't completely gotten over _her_ yet..."

Haruka felt her heart pang," It's ok. I understand," she put her hand on his back, rubbing it softly.

*whistle* "Oh hey, its lazy and formal!" Rika yelled running up to them. "What's up?"

"Kanazawa look, it's the bimbo from the restaurant," Tsuchuira answered back.

"Hey," Kanazawa greeted,

"Wow, I see you're as unfriendly as I remember you too be! By the way, my name is Rika."

"Oh, sorry I guess, 'Rika'. What do you want?" Tsuchuira spoke.

"Hmmph. You should be a bit more friendly to me, when I'm letting your friends shack it up at my house!"

*spit* "cough! Cough! E-Excuse me?" Tsuchuira said nearly choking on his water.

Rika smiled," Haruka and Len! They should be getting cozy right about now..."

"Um, Tsukimori-kun, I have something to tell you," Haruka voiced.

"What is it?"

Haruka smiled," I'm going back to America tomorrow."

"What! Why?"

"It's alright, I'm going with my father..."

"That makes it even worse! You can't leave with that man!"

"Tsukimori-kun, I know Jeremy probably told you what happened when I was a child, and about my mom. It's true I was broken because of it, but one day I saw a child on tv, who played his violin so passionately and his parents adored him. I was amazed, but also jealous. That child was you..."

"What? That doesn't make any sense! Why does that mean you have to leave?"

" I came to Seisou Academy to see that child. To see how growing up with a mom and dad who spent time with you, and always supported you, would be. When I met you, I thought that you weren't much different than me. Cold, silent on the inside, but would put up a front to hide your true feelings. But, as I got to know you a bit better, I realized that you have a very warm heart. You think that I am the sole reason your heart is slowly getting over Kahoko, but do you think you could've achieved that without parents who stood by you no matter what? That's why I'm leaving. You helped me realize, I need to find my own happiness, and mend my relationship with my father. I want the warmth in my heart, that you can treasure."

Len looked at her sadly but understood," I'm sorry Haruka."

"Don't be! I may not be able to forgive my father now, but slowly and surely I want to see the scars disappear. So let's do this, while I'm away let's both try to heal completely, so that when we meet again, it'll be like we were both reborn!"

Len smiled slightly," Yeah..." He ruffled her hair.

Haruka turned beet red.

"W-what? Why are you so red?"

"I-I don't know!"

Len placed his face in his hands. Gah! She's the only one who can do this to me! "A-anyway, why did you come to Rika's house of all places?"

"I didn't mean to! I told you, she saved me from some weirdos!"

"Always attracting guys, huh? You never give it a rest!"

"Wah? What about you!"

"I can't help it, its my allure!"

The two laughed at their argument and seemed to have forgotten the tension they held just minutes ago.

1 day later

*hugs* "Thanks again for letting me stay with you! I'll come visit!"

"No problem! Try to mature over in America, so you don't fight with ice-man over here when you return!" Rika replied laughing!

*hugs* "Bye Tsuchuira! Try not to fight too much with Len while I'm gone, okay?"

"I make no promises..." He answered sarcastically, winking.

"Sensei!" Haruka said raising her arms, expecting a hug.

He sighed and gave in," Become a better violist, and try not to give your new teacher too much trouble!"

*hugs* "Finally Len... Don't forget our promise okay?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah, I won't."

"Well, I guess I'm off! Oh and, Tsuchuira, Len, do well at the concerts without me! Take lots of pictures and send them! Also, don't forget to complete the project!"

Len and Tsuchuira looked at each other depressed, remembering they hadn't even started.

"Bye!" She called boarding the plane.

"Bye!" They called simultaneously.

The four began walking out of the airport. Len stopped for a moment to sit outside, while they waited for Kanazawa to get the car.

_I promise that when you return, I will be someone who can proudly be yours alone... Prepare yourself Haruka!_

" Are you ready Haruka?" Allan asked.

"Yes..."

Allan looked at the magazine trying to start conversation. _I know she's still angry with me, but I wish she'd give me a chance..._

"Father?" Haruka said staring out the window.

"Yes?" He answered surprised that she spoke to him.

"What's Sydney like, you know... You're fiancé. What is she like?"

Allan smiled at her attempt to accept him," Well she's very sweet, smart, and funny. A lot like your mom..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Attention passengers, we have arrived at the terminal. Please remove your carry-ons from the storage up top, and prepare to un-board." "Haruka, we're here! Sandy and Jeremy should be waiting for us at the airport with our luggage. I also have a bit if a surprise for you!" Allan announced excitedly. Haruka looked up," Okay." Allan noticed that she was still uneasy about having to leave so suddenly. _I hope this goes well..._ They exited the plane and headed off towards their terminal. Haruka had spotted Jeremy, and was about to inform her father when a slim woman who was a bit taller than herself ran to greet her father with an over-familiar hug. "That must be the infamous Sandy..." She mumbled to herself. "Miss Haruka!" Jeremy called walking over with her luggage in hand. "Hi Jeremy. Thanks for bringing my luggage," she responded trying not to seem too openly curious of the woman. "Welcome back! Your father arranged a surprise for you!" Jeremy moved aside to expose two teenagers around Haruka's age. Her eyes widened," SAYA! RON!" She screamed running to hug the two. _They have certainly grown a bit since I've last seen them._ She glanced at Saya's smiling face, her cheeks rosy with excitement, and her brown eyes lit up. Her hair was cut into a stylish pixie cut, and highlighted with light and dark brown. Her height was level with her own. Haruka was mostly surprised with Ron. His height had increased about an inch and a half in only a few months . His hair was still jet black, and slightly messy, but still charming. His most attractive features being his round black eyes, lean but muscular phazique, and shy smile. _Impressive_... "Welcome back Haru!" "Long time no see Haru!" Allan walked over to the two his arm linked with the woman's," I see you like my surprise." Haruka could tell by his smirk he was satasfied," Yeah, I guess you could say that." Allan smiled, but soon changed his expression as if he was nervous about the next subject," Haruka, this is Sandy. ... My Fiancé." "Nice to meet you Haruka. I hope we can get along," she smiled sweetly extending her hand. Haruka looked at the woman's delicate fingers, hesitating her next move. The woman was a few inches taller than her, and had shoulder length brown hair, with bangs that were cut straight across her light hazel eyes, which framed her small face. Her body was lean, and she wore a clean-cut fashionable woman's blazer with a chic skirt. Haruka forced a smile, and took the woman's hand. "A bit young isn't she? I'm surprised dad hasn't been questioned by the police yet..." Haruka spoke in Japanese to Jeremy. Jeremy and Saya who were the only ones whom understood, stared at her, warning her to watch what she said with just their glances. "Excuse me?" Sandy questioned confused by her sudden change in language. Allan looked down hoping Haruka would just play nice. Haruka read his face," I'm sorry, it's Japanese for 'nice to meet you!'" _There, you happy now?_ Allan breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh! Well thanks for the lesson! I'm only fluent in Chinese, Spanish, and Russian. I've never been to Japan. Maybe we could go sometime as a family!" Sandy suggested earnestly. Haruka cringed at the word 'family' that escaped her perfectly glossed lips. "Yeah... Maybe we'll do that as a family some time." Allan knew Sandy had stepped on a mine for Haruka. He immediately tried to change the subject," Well! Um, why don't we all get settled. Jeremy, can you take Haruka, Ron, and Sayaka to the house. Sandy, and I will arrive sometime later." Jeremy understood," Yes sir. Come this way Miss Haruka, and friends." The three followed Jeremy to the car. Sayaka could tell Haruka was upset," Haru, how was Japan? We didn't really get to talk as much while you were there!" Haruka smiled at her effort to make her feel better," It was good. There were some interesting people there! Gosh, I'll have to tell you about some things later!" She replied in Japanese. "Really? Sounds like you had a good time! I remember you called me once and mentioned something about a gloomy but interesting guy! Care to explain!" Sayaka teased. "Hah! I was referring to this guy named Tsukimori Len! He was... He was something..." Haruka exasperated. Ron looked at the two girls conversing so quickly in a foreign language," Hello! I'm still here you know!" " Awww, are you feeling left out Ron? Did you miss Haru-Haru so much that you want her all to yourself?" Sayaka asked. Ron blushed," What are you talking about! It's just annoying how you guys are saying stuff in a language I don't understand." "Well, you should've taken the Japanese class like I said!" Sayaka reminded. Ron rolled his eyes,"You know I couldn't! My schedule was really packed!" "I'm sorry Ron. It's just a force of habit, I'll speak in English, okay? By the way, how's your finger? Have you been able to resume playing your horn again?" Haruka stared at him intently. Ron looked away from her intense stare," Hmmphh! It's fine, I can play just fine now..." Haruka smiled at his stubbornness,"That's good. I was really worried when I left you." Ron face began to burn- Sayaka nearly barfed at the two's flirtatious atmosphere," You know Haru... He's fine! When you left he said,' I'm going to practice non-stop! I won't let Haruka leave me behind!' It was soooo cute." Ron turned around," SAAYAAAA! I was merely referring to playing! Only playing!" He yelled, his face burning red. Sayaka rolled her eyes," Yeah, Yeah! You're just trying to hide the fact that you have the hots for-" Ron covered her mouth and glared daggers at her," Don't speak another word." She nodded admitting defeat. He released her, and she ran over to Haruka. "Haru, I'm so glad you're back, Ron was so mean while you were away!" She whined sticking her tongue out at Ron. "Come now! The car is here!" Jeremy bellowed for them. They boarded in an began heading home," Yeah... I'm back," she whispered staring out the window. *Ring* *Ring* "Man! I can't believe we escaped with an 'A' on that one! Kobayashi is blind to detail!" Tsuchuira laughed. Although Len wasn't one for laughter he slightly chuckled at the comment," I guess so. But, I think we did a pretty good job." "Tsukimori, and Tsuchuira laughing together! What happened with you too?" Nao interrupted walking with Mio. Len straightened up and composed himself," What do you mean?" Mio smiled," No, I like them like that! I'm so happy you guys are getting along now! You were right Nao, Tsukiomori-kun seems different now! Do you have a special someone?" Len went wide-eyed and became flushed," W-what are you saying!" Tsuchuira sneered at him," He did, but she had to return to the states yesterday." "What?! Who is it Tsukimori-kun!" Mio practically pounced on the boy. Len glared at Tsuchuira," It's no one! I've just been feeling better these days." Mio smiled although she could tell he was lying," Well, I'm still happy for you." Mio grabbed Nao's arm and began walking away. Len turned around, and Mio grabbed Tsuchuira mouthing," Give my regards to her!" Tsuchuira smirked and nodded in compliance. Tsuchuira and Len began walking towards the lunch line. *Bump* "Tsstt, ouch!" The girl exclaimed, her friend helping her up. She looked up to see she had bumped into Len. The girl's fear was obvious from her eyes," I-I-I'm so sorry senpai. Forgive me please!" She pleaded looking down. "Ao-chan..." He friend whispered trying to comfort her terrified friend. Len dusted himself off, and picked up the girls book she had dropped," Here." The innocent first year glanced up shocked by his reply,"Um, senpai?" Len softened his look," Are you alright? Here's your book." Tsuchuira gawked at Len in utter shock at his words. The girl blushed," Yes, thank you senpai!" She said bowing, and running away with her friend. "Ao-chan, are you okay?" The girl smiled slightly," Yeah. Senpai seems different..." She whispered blushing once more. "Now that you mention it, he does seem nicer than he was before, and how rumors explain him to be!" "Yeah..." Len began walking once more, and heard a slight snicker. He snapped around to see Tsuchuira covering his mouth, trying to hinder his laughter. "What!" He yelled in irritation. "Pffftt, I'm sorry, it was just so sweet," Tsuchuira answered. "Hmmph, whatever," he said turning away. Tsuchuira smiled looking at his obviously flustered back. _Aren't you happy Hino? He's finally begun to recover again... Thank you Haruka._ "Tadaima!" Sayaka called barging into the large house. "Heh... It's kind of my house Saya," Haruka answered. "You know what I mean Haru! Hey Ron bring the bags in!" Sayaka bellowed. Ron came in dragging all the bags," You know you could help..." "Why? That's what we have you for Ron!" Sayaka replied. " I'll go get drinks and snacks from Jeremy!" Ron rolled his eyes struggling to hold all the things. Haruka got up to assist him," Here, let me help you!" "It's alright, I got it." "No, let me-" "WOAAHH!" *Thud* Haruka laid underneath Ron's body, their faces nearly intertwined. "S-sorry," Ron said turning away from her, to hide his red face, and got up from atop her. Haruka was in shock," Um, no. It was my fault." "I'm back! What's going on in here? Why're you both so quiet?" Sayaka asked interrupting the awkward moment. "Oh it's nothing! So did Jeremy give you the stuff?" Haruka debriefed. "No, he isn't here. He left a note saying he went to assist Sandy and your dad with some stuff. We can order something, or call one of the maids to cook. He'll be back in about two hours. "Oh okay. Pizza good with you guys?" Haruka suggested. "Cool with me, Ron?" Sayaka said. Ron was facing towards the wall. _Her face was so close! Her hair smelled like strawberries, too! Did she shower before she came? Wait, why am I thinking about her showering?! _ _I've become a complete pervert! _ "Ron, are you okay?" Haruka asked reaching over to touch his shoulder. He flinched away," Yeah, pizza is fine!" "Okay, Saya can you go order it?" Haruka handed her cell to Sayaka. "Yeah! Be right back!" Saya ran into the hall with the phone. "Len, dinner!" "Yeah, hold on. I'm going to make a call. Give me 10 minutes." He looked through his contacts. _Haruka Nakayama_ Haruka walked onto the balcony of her bedroom, opening the doors. "Ahh, the sunset is nice here. I missed it, but the night sky doesn't compare to Tokoyo's!" "Sounds like it was pretty great there. Are you planning on visiting soon?" Ron walked out with her. Saya dialed the pizza place," Hello! Can I have one large pepperoni pizza? Yeah... Uh-huh. Okay, 30-45 min? Sure, thanks!" She hung up but the phone began to buzz. Haruka still facing the sky sighed," No. I'm going to stay here until I graduate." "Really? I'm glad we can be here together. I mean- with Saya also." "Yeah, we should enjoy it now. I'm moving back after graduation though." Ron was silent," What? What about Sandy, and your dad? I thought you were starting a new life with them!" "I know! I came here because I wanted to give them a chance, and I will. But, I have my own wishes and aspirations... Plus I have something to do when I go back," she drifted off as if thinking of something from the past- or someone. Ron's faced looked pained, and he cringed," D-don't go!" He said grabbing her arm. Haruka turned around," Ron?" Ron grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace," Haruka, please don't go. I want you and I- I mean I want all three of us to be able to stay together like... Like before." He squeezed tighter," You'll really leave again?" Haruka could feel him trembling. It reminded her of someone who had this same feeling once before. She wanted to comfort that person, and the same feeling overwhelmed her once more. She wrapped her arms around him," I'm sorry Ron. I think about some other way to handle things. I'll be here for a while, okay?" Saya walked into the room," Haru, some person named Tsukimori is call-" she spotted the two on the balcony. She hid as not to interrupt them. _Man! What'd I miss?_ _The person you've dialed is not available. Please leave a message after the ton_e- "Hmm, no answer." "Len! Hurry now!" "Alright, I'm coming!" 


End file.
